Demons, Fights, and True Love
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: This the second story to Demons,Wars, and True Love. Clary, Jace and there friends must face someone that Clary wishes that he were never to be born. Clary can't handle him around when she see's him when she goes demon hunting. What will happen to Clary?
1. The Dark Figure

**Clary POV**

I was standing on top of a cliff. I looked at the beautiful sight of Idris. I looked at my hand. The gold – green ring on my ring finger. I smiled. I remembered the first time I got married. We even did it but I didn't get pregnant, yet. I walked back to the palace. I greeted everyone while I was walking. I was in my same gear I fought in the battle. I had the scars from the battle. I killed my own father and he killed me but I was back. I am alive. I reached the palace.

"Good morning Clary," both the guards at the front gate said.

"Morning fellas," I said. I walked through the hallway and made my way to the main hall. I opened the door and saw everyone there.

Simon, Maia, Jordan, Camille, Max, Raphael, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Marsye, Robert, Jocelyn, Luke, and Jace. I walked in.

"Hey Clary," Isabelle said.

"Hi. What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing much. We were about to go demon hunting, you want to come?" Maia asked. I nodded my head.

We got our weapons and put our gear on. I told Max he had to stay with the maids till we got back. I told him that when he grows up all of us would go hunting together. He smiled and obeyed. He went to go play with the maids. I felt hands on my waist. I looked up and saw Jace. I smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, so after we go hunting do you want to walk around the garden?" I said. I always loved the gardens. The beautiful flowers that bloom all over the place, it seems that the garden makes me peaceful.

"Sure but I had other plans after we go hunting," he said.

"What?" he didn't answer, he just turned me around and kissed me. I melted into him and kissed him back. It was a gentle, warm kiss first but it got passionate fast. His hands still on my tiny waist pulled me hard to him. We finally let go and gasped for air.

"That was what I was thinking to do," he said with something in his voice that made me crave for more. I smiled and put my hand in his. We walked out of the palace and saw everyone there with weapons. My mother and Luke said that they were going to stay with Jace's parents. I understood. Since I was married to Jace, my parents wanted to know his parents.

"Finally you guys are here, now let's go," Isabelle whined. I sighed and went to the forest. It was farther away from my home in the woods. We got there and I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head around and saw nothing. I felt a tug on my hand and saw Jace staring at me with concern.

"What's the problem Clary?" he asked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something."

We all got our weapons out. Then we heard a shriek. I turned around and saw Ravner Demons. It wasn't much but it had to do. We all went up to one and started killing it. I was on a role but I felt something grab my arm and throw me away from the group. I only gasp when I was thrown. I landed on my back. It knocked the air out of me. I gasped for air. I looked up to see where I was. I was still in the forest but it was darker. I looked around to see anyone else was here with me. Then I saw a dark, muscular figure with fair hair. I thought it was Jace first but then the dark figure came closer and the light hit him. The boy was muscular, his hair was so fair that it looked white, and his eyes were black as night. Then I knew who he was. I stared at him. He only smiled.

**Jace POV**

I killed the last demon. I looked around and I didn't see Clary anywhere.

_Where did she go?_ I asked myself. I went to go look for her. Nowhere, I couldn't find her, I started to head back to the group.

"Did any of you see Clary?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

_Dammit Clary, where did you go?_ Then I heard a scream from the other side of the forest.

Why did Clary go all the way over there?

**Clary POV**

"What's the matter Clarissa? You don't seem to like having your brother around."

"You were never my brother!" I yelled.

"What did you just say?" he questioned. I stayed silent. He came towards me and I saw him pull out a dagger. I tensed up. I didn't see him coming. He quickly grabbed my arm and yanked it. I yelled in surprise but not that loud. He ran the dagger from my shoulder to my wrist.

"What a long cut I did," he said.

"Jonathan you don't have to do this," I said but it was too late. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I screamed in pain. When others did this to me I wouldn't scream in agony I would just yank my wrist back and hurt them. Jonathan was different. Valentine put demon blood in my mother's medicine and the demon blood had infected Jonathan's heart. Now he is a half demon.

"What's the matter? Can't take the pain little sister?" he said teasing me.

"Damn it! What do you want?" I shouted.

"I want you to suffer through the pain like father did," he said simply.

Then something struck Jonathan in his forearm.

"Ahhh!" he screamed in surprise. He let go of his death grip and started saying words I didn't understand. He suddenly disappeared and I saw a golden figure. _Jace. _ I felt dizzy.

_What did Jonathan do to me?_

**Jace POV**

We followed the scream. I could tell it was Clary. I was running as fast as I could. I saw Clary and a teenage bot about my age. The boy was had Clary's wrist and it was hurting her. I quickly took my dagger and flung it at him. It struck him and he was gone. I ran over to Clary.

"Clary, Clary!" I yelled. She had already fainted. I carried her bridal style and went to the group.

"What the hell happened?" Isabelle asked, "Jace?"

"C'mon we have to take her back to the palace!" I yelled back. We all raced there. I kept looking at Clary and the path upon us. She looked pale. We reached the palace and we all hurried to the infirmary. I set her upon a bed and went to a doctor. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Alec.

"Magnus gots this Jace. He'll figure out what's wrong with her," he said. He always cared for everyone. Alec was my older step brother and he was Clary's brother – in – law. I know he cared for her too.

"Okay," I said and calmed down. Alec and I went to where Clary lay. She looked so pale and sick.

"Okay, I need you guys to get out till I am done with her," Magnus said.

"Why?" asked Isabelle.

"I need room. I can't have all of you come over to me and let me lose my concentration with questions fi she's okay," he explained. We all nodded. We left and went to our rooms.

I needed time to think. _What happened to Clary?_ I kept asking myself. I felt tired and it was still morning. I closed my eyes. I drifted to sleep and thought about Clary.

**Magnus POV**

I told everyone to leave so I could see what happened to Clary. I looked at her. She looked so innocent. Who would do this to her? I shook all the questions away. My hands sparked blue and I did a spell. I closed my eyes and saw a dark figure. It was swirling around her soul. I gasped when the figure jumped at me. I opened my eyes.

"I know what happened to you," I said. I turned around to go get the others. I was halfway to the door, when I felt something hard hit my head. Then everything went black. I fell to the floor and lay there. I heard laughing from behind and my eyes closed.


	2. Trying to Forget

**Alec POV**

I was waiting for Magnus. He hadn't come out of the infirmary room yet. I was worried. I decided to go check-up on him. I opened the door and saw Magnus on the floor. He wasn't moving, only his chest heaved up and down. I rushed over to him and kneeled beside him. I drew him up my leg and shook him.

"Magnus, Magnus!" I yelled. Then I heard the doors open.

"Alec, what's the matter?" I heard Isabelle say.

"Something happened to Magnus and he won't wake up!" I panicked.

"He may be unconscious. Just pick him up and put him in one of the beds," she said. I did what I was told. I carried him to the bed next to Clary. I looked over at her. She looked paler than ever. I looked at Magnus. He wasn't that pale but I was worried to death.

"Stay here. I'll go get a doctor and Jace."

I nodded. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I got a chair and sat in between Magnus and Clary. I didn't want both of them to die or be in a coma. Magnus is my boyfriend and Clary is my little sister-in-law. I cared for both of them. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I was waiting for them to come back when I felt something sting on my back. I looked up and turned around. I saw a figure. It was a boy. He was muscular, had fair hair that almost looked white, and was laughing.

"You are pathetic," he spat, "You can't even be strong when someone you care about is going to die. You should be dissatisfied with yourself," the boy said. I looked down at his hand. He had a dagger in his hand. It had my blood on the tip.

Who was he and I never seen him before.

"Who are you?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just threw himself on me and we started to fight. I punched him in the jaw and he staggered back and he was holding his jaw. He was laughing.

_Who the hell is he and why is he laughing?_

"Weak Shadowhunter. Is that all you got?" he said.

He threw the dagger at me and I caught it at its hilt. Clary had taught me this move in one of our training sessions.

_Flashback_

_ "Okay now we are going to learn how to catch a dagger or some sort that is being thrown at you," Clary said. She gave a Seraph Blade to Simon. He threw it at her and she caught it. I was impressed._

"_You need to focus on the target that has the weapon. When the target throes their weapon at you, you have to concentrate. Look where the weapon is going and when the hilt is facing towards you, you grab it."_

_I was first to go. Clary threw a dagger. I did what she said. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the weapon. It was coming towards me. The hilt was facing me and I caught it. I was wide-eyed. I saw Clary smile._

"_Good job."_

_End flashback_

"Impressive move but you need to pay attention to your target than the weapon," he said and he disappeared. I looked around, he wasn't there. Then I felt a push on my back and I went flying to the wall. I hit it hard. I groaned. I was on my hands and knees. Then he came to me, laughing.

"You are weak. You think you can go against me? You thought wrong."

With that his hand was lifted and struck me on the head. I was knocked out. He was still laughing. Then everything went black.

**Isabelle POV**

"Help, help somebody!" I yelled. I was trying to find Jace and a doctor. I couldn't find them. Then I felt something soft and furry on my legs. I looked down and saw Church. I gasped in relief.

"Church where is Jace and lead me to a doctor while you're at it," I said. Church purred and was speed walking. Church stopped and I found Jace looking out a window.

"Jace! Magnus is hurt," I said. He turned and started to come towards me.

"Do you know where a doctor is? I can't find one," I said.

"Yeah c'mon, I think Hodge is in the Library," he said. We started to run towards the Library. We went inside in a hurry. We found him reading a book.

"Hodge we need your help now!" I yelled. He stood up and nodded. We all hurried back to the infirmary. When we entered I saw Alec lying on the floor. I screamed and ran over to him. I started crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jace. I stood up and he helped Alec into a bed next to Magnus. I looked at the three in bed.

"What happened to them?" I said.

"I don't know but we'll find out. Don't worry Iz," Jace said.

"I'll see what I can do," Hodge said. We left him to do some work on them. I went to my room. When I opened my door I spotted Simon walking towards me.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asked.

"Alec somehow got hurt and I am worried," I said trying to keep my voice steady. I couldn't help it so I ran to his arms and cried. He was stroking my back.

"It's going to be okay Isabelle. Just try not to think about Alec for a while," he said. Then I felt my pulse speed up. Something about this boy made me feel happy and peaceful. I looked up at him. He looked at me back. Then I kissed him. He was in surprise first but he put his arms around me. Our kiss was very exciting. He pushed me up against my bedroom door and kissed me with more force. I really like the way he kissed me. Then his kisses went to my jaw and to my neck. I was panting for air. His kisses made me crazy. I held his head while he was kissing my neck.

His head lifted up and his eyes were sparkling.

"You know we can go in my bedroom," I said thoughtfully. He smiled and reached past me and opened the door. I held his hand and we fell on my bed. He was on top of me kissing me. He moaned softly. I had already forgotten Alec. It was just me and Simon. I don't know how long we were like this but I liked it.

**Jace POV**

I was standing by a window looking out to the beautiful sight of Idris. I was wondering about Clary. I started to go to the infirmary room. I opened the door and saw Hodge on the other side.

"Jace. You can go see her now. I am coming back tomorrow to see what caused this." I nodded and he went to his room. I went to Clary's bed side. I looked at her. I held her hand. It was still warm but she was still pale.

"Please get better Clary," I said and I went to our bedroom. I never slept without Clary by my side. So I stayed awake till I heard my door open. I thought it was Isabelle but then I saw the fiery mane of hair. Clary.

"Clary, what are you doing out of bed. You're not feeling well," I said. I sat up. She didn't say anything. She just came over to our bed and sat on the bed side. She stared at me. I stared back. Then she flung herself at me and kissed me passionately. I was surprised but kissed her back. Our kiss was hot and fierce. My hands couldn't help themselves. They went to unbuckle her vest jacket and took it off. We parted and gasped for air. My hands went to the hem of her shirt and took it off slowly. I felt her hands on the hem of my shirt and took it off. Her hands explored my body and my hands were exploring hers. My thumbs were on the elastic waistband of her pants. I took it off and she had on her bra and panties. Surprisingly they weren't black but red. It was laced and I liked it. I smirked. She tilted her head and her curious eyes looked at me. Her hands were on my pants and took it off. I was in my boxers. It was white and she kept looking at me. I sat up. Her legs straddling my hips.

I kissed her and my lips traveled down to her neck. I thought I heard laughing but ignored it. My hands were on the clasp of her bra. I unhooked it and flung it across the room. I looked at her and she smiled. I took off her panties as well. She was naked and I loved it. She was able to take off my boxers. Now we were both naked. I turned ourselves around and I gave her thrusts. She started to moan quickly. I grunted and kept going. Her hips rolling against mine made me go crazy. My hands traveling over her. Her stomach, back, breasts, thighs, and more.

It was a long time when we were going. She was in my arms sleeping. I was looking at her. I smiled and went to sleep myself.


	3. Deals

**Clary POV**

I woke up to a warm breath on top of my head. I looked up and saw Jace sleeping. I smiled. I still felt dizzy. I got as gently and quietly as possible. I put on my clothes and sat at the edge of our bed. I heard a laugh. I looked in the corner and saw Jonathan.

"What a show. Did you enjoy it little sister?" he said in a teasing voice. I scowled at him. He just smirked.

"I know that I liked the show," he exclaimed.

"You are a creep," I said.

"Watch it, I control you now. You are in my possession and if you do anything to me or try to tell them, I might make you turn your back on them," he explained. I almost growled at him but kept it down for now. He was still smiling.

"Let's go take a walk in the garden," he said. I looked at him confused but something made me want to go. I got up and followed him to the garden.

We were walking around the pond and we sat on the bench.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Kill father. Why didn't you want to be on our side? We're family and family always stick together," he almost sounded like a real brother but I knew he wanted me to help him with something but I didn't know what.

"I have a new family now. He tried to kill me just to join his side!" I exclaimed. I looked up. It was almost sunrise. I saw him get up.

"Well he was still your father."

"I don't care I have a new father okay. Now why are you controlling me?" I asked.

"I am controlling you because I want to do what father did. Take over Idris. Without you in the way to stop it, you'll be helping me. So you have no choice," he said. With that he turned into a cloud and went inside me. I gasped and fell to my knees.

_Remember what I told you Clarissa. Don't tell anybody about this. _He said in my head. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I did what I was told.

"Clary?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Jace coming towards me.

"Clary, are you okay? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?" he kept asking questions. He was so over protective to me.

"Yes, yes I am fine. Don't worry."

He helped me up and we went back inside the palace.

We were walking towards the palace and I heard his voice inside my head.

_One day I will take full possession of you Clarissa._ He laughed and his voice vanished. I dropped my eyes lids halfway and I looked so helpless. I couldn't do anything to protect anyone. I dropped down to my knees and started to cry.

"Clary what's the matter?" he asked. I didn't answer. He picked me up bridal style and he ran to our room. We reached our room and he set me down on the bed. He made me sit up and sat next to me with his arm around my waist.

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

"Um, it's just last night I kinda surprised you on, you know, having it with you," I said.

"It's okay. I liked doing it with you. You know why?" he said. I shook my head.

"I like doing it because I love _you_," he said. I smiled. I gently put my hand on the side of his cheek. I kissed him gently and softly. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. We were just sitting and kissing. I felt Jace put me on his lap. My legs straddling his hips. I heard him moan softly. My arms wrapped around his neck. His lips traveling to my jaw, all the way to the crook of my neck. I was breathing hard. Then I felt something inside me wanting more from Jace.

I heard him laugh inside of my head. After that I couldn't move my own body.

**Jace POV**

I was kissing Clary again, but this time she was more aggressive. I liked it. Her hands traveling my body made me go crazy. I heard her moan through our kisses. My lips traveling to her neck again. I heard her panting. My lips found her lips and my tongue swept her bottom lip for entrance. She opened her mouth and our tongues danced together. My hands were in her hair. The softness of her curly mane of hair. I pushed her on the bed and lay on top of her. I heard her moan again but differently. Then she started to scream. I got up, pulling Clary with me.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. She was pulling her hair.

"Clary, what's wrong?" I asked her. Then she got up wobbling while walking.

"You can't be around me anymore. It's not safe," She said and left. I stared after her. I looked back at the bed where she lay. Right there where she lay was blood.

**Clary POV**

I couldn't control myself. Jace didn't know that Jonathan was taking control of me. He was trying to make Jace be more close to me so he could make me kill him.

_Ha! He is very weak over you Clarissa. He wants you more than ever. He said._

I couldn't take this anymore. I used all my strength to try to take my body back. I only could give him these words.

_What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to take your body back? Well try._ He said. Then I felt a stabbing pain on my side. _Did he just stab me?_ I asked myself.

_Yes, yes I did little sister._ He said. I screamed at the pain. I saw Jace looking at me. He pulled me up with him.

_Watch me control you to kill your lover. Watch him die in your hands like when you died and was in his hands._ Jonathan said.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I pulled my hair. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asked.

_Tell him or he will die! _He yelled.

I got up and wobbled a little. I was walking to the door. "You can't be around me anymore. It's not safe," I said and left. I held my side while trying to find a stele. I found one in the weapons room. I put an _iratze_ on my side and it healed. I gasped and fell to my knees.

"Now why did you come out of me?" I asked.

"I just want to see if you're safe. You are my little sister, and I want to see if I didn't hurt you that much."

"Please just leave me alone," I begged.

"How about we make a deal with?" he said. My eyebrows went up in surprise.

"I leave you alone forever only if you retrieve me something."

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

"The Demon Cup. It will make any demon powerful enough to destroy an army by itself. Since I am part demon, I can use it."

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked curiously.

"I want see if the cup will make me powerful enough to take over Idris. Are you going to accept or not?" he asked.

"If I accept do I have to do this on my own?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Your friends can help you if they want," he smiled.

"Clary?" I heard a lot of familiar voices sating my name at once.

I turned around and saw that Magnus and Alec look better. Isabelle and Simon next to them. Maia and Jordan on the other side of the room. Camille and Raphael holding hands behind them. Jace in front of us. They were all staring at Jonathan and I.

"What's going on here?" Maia asked.

"Tell them little sister or do you want me to tell them?" Jonathan asked. I stayed silent and let him speak.

"Little sister?" Isabelle said. I heard a growl from Maia, Jordan, Simon, Raphael, and Magnus.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" Maia asked.

"My name is Jonathan not Sebastian. I killed Sebastian and disguised myself as him."

"What are you doing here?" Maia asked again.

"I just to pay a visit to my old friends," Jonathan scoffed.

"We were never friends," Magnus said.

"Well if you want to do something about it, do it." Jonathan said. My head went up in surprise. Jonathan is a part of me so if they did anything to him it would affect me. I tried to say something but I couldn't. I looked at Jonathan and he smiled at me.

_That son of a bitch! _I yelled in my head.

"Oh I cannot stand this. I'll tell them, don't worry. Whatever you do to me, stab, slice, choke, or whatever you do it to Clarissa too."

I heard them gasp.

"You can tell them the rest. You have forty – eight hours to get it or you will be mine forever," he said and vanished.

I looked at him in horror and looked back down to the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Magnus.

"What happened?" he asked.

I took a deep breath.  
>"I have forty – eight hours to get The Demon Cup and give it to him or I will be possessed by him forever," I explained without taking my eyes off the floor.<p>

"The Demon Cup is the most powerful cup ever Clary. The person who drinks out of it can kill an army or something by itself," Jordan said.

"I know. I don't want to get it but I want too at the same time. If I get it he will take over Idris and if I don't he will possess me and make me kill all of you."

I looked up and saw Magnus look at me with caring eyes. We're going to go get it and fight him ourselves. I am not going to let him take over you."

I looked at him surprised. Ever since I knew him he has been caring and nice to me. He was like a big brother to me.

"Yeah, we will all help and fight him. Don't worry Clary we got your back," Raphael said. I smiled. I knew him when I was a little girl but he had run away from home so I couldn't see him anymore. Till I saw him by a river talking to Camille.

"Thanks but what happens if we don't win against him?" I asked.

"We'll figure out a way. Now come on its late. Let's get back to bed," said Alec.

Everyone went back to bed. I looked around and saw Jace looking at me. I looked back down. I felt his hand on my waist pulling me towards him. I hugged him and started to cry. Ever since I was married to him, I felt more peaceful and I could express my feelings out more.

"It's okay Clary. It's okay," he soothed.

We walked back to our room. I sat down on the bed while he lay on his stomach. I looked at my hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. He sat up and cradled me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him.

"Are you sure you want to give him the cup?" I asked.

"Yes , I don't want him to possess you. I don't want him to take over Idris either. That's why I want to help you fight him. You're my wife and I am not going to lose you. Ever," he stated. I smiled and my eyes were closing.

"Goodnight Clary," he said.

"Goodnight Jace."

I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Energy Loss

**Jace POV**

I woke up from the sun shining in my eyes. I felt a softness on bottom of my chin. I looked and saw that it was Clary's hair. I smiled. I got up gently and didn't do so well. I eventually woke Clary up. She smiled at me. I wish she would smile like that everyday.

"We have to go," she said.

"What?" I said confusingly.

"The Demon Cup? Remember?" she said. I nodded understandingly. I sighed.

"Are you sure you want to get it?" she asked.

"I don't want him to be you Clary. You know I can't live without you," I said. I pulled her in for a tight hug. I was thinking if we didn't get it in time, if he would take Clary away. I shook all the thoughts away and closed my eyes. I felt her push away.

"C'mon, let's get ready," she said while getting up. I got up with her and headed towards the bathroom.

After we were done, we went to the main hall. Only Alec, Maia, and Jordan were there.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're getting ready," Alec said. Somehow he looked off. I turned to Clary and asked her, "Does Alec seem a little-,"

"Off?" she finished. I nodded. I looked back at him and saw that he was paler, there were shadows under his eyes, and he looked very tired.

"Hey Alec, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay if you say so," I said. I turned back around and saw everyone else come in.

"Okay I told everyone in the palace that Camille and Raphael are in charge for now. Oh yeah, our parents are going to go check out a murdered Fey today and it is going to take about three days till they get back which should give us plenty of time to get the Demon Cup and come back and defeat him," exclaimed Isabelle.

"Okay lets go," Magnus said. We all started to head out.

**Clary POV**

We all came outside and I was thinking, _Does anyone know where to find it first?_

I stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Clary?" asked Jace.

"Does anyone know where the Demon Cup is and where to start at?" I asked. They all groaned. Then the wind picked up and a Faerie was standing there.

"Every Downworlder had been spreading a rumor that you guys are finding the Demon Cup for the most powerful Demon. I overheard your little conversation and I think I can help you to find the Cup," the Faerie said.

"Okay, first of all who are you and where is it?" I asked.

"I am Kaelie, one of the Queen's loyal subjects. Do you want to know where the Cup is?"

We all nodded. She smiled.

"First you have to go through Wolfe Manor Forest, where the rogue Werewolves are, next go underwater to Lilith's Death Nile, where the rogue Warlocks are, then go through the Fey Gardens, where the rogue Faeries will lure you into a death trap, finally go through St. Idris, the volcano where the rogue Vampires are. That place is enchanted that any Vampire can survive the heat there. The cup is one of the caves, but I don't know which cave. You have to figure it out yourselves. The journey you are going to take will have twists and turns but work together and you can get through," she finished.

I was thinking about all the rogue Downworlders that might kill us. I looked at everyone else and they looked as worried as I was. I took a deep breath and said, "Thank you very much."

The wind picked up again and she disappeared.

"Okay now where is this Wolfe Manor Forest?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh that's easy, Wolfe Manor Forest is north from here," explained Maia.

"Okay lead the way Maia," Magnus said.

She and Jordan held hands and began walking north from the palace. I looked over at Alec. He looked ill.

"I know you think he looks ill. I think he is too," Jace whispered.

"Yeah, did he heal all the way or not?" I asked.

"I asked Magnus, he said he was fully healed. He still looks sick. How about we keep this to ourselves for now. We'll ask the others about Alec later okay?" he said. I nodded.

We kept walking. We stopped on a hill and I saw a forest that had to be Wolfe Manor. It looked dark that I could draw it easily. We were about to run to the forest when Alec suddenly passed out.

"Alec!" Isabelle and Magnus screamed at the same time. Magnus kneeled down to him while Isabelle ran over to him. She drew him up to her legs and put both hands on his face. She was crying. I saw Simon go over to her and put a hand on her back soothing her.

I heard him say, "It's okay Izzy. Magnus will help him."

She let go of Alec and put her arms around Simon.

"I didn't know they were together," Jace said.

"Well now you know the truth," I said. Then I heard Alec groan. He woke up, but his eyes weren't the same blue that I knew. His eyes were white as snow.

"Oh my God! Alec!" Isabelle shrieked. Then something came out of his mouth. It looked like a part of a cloud floating away. Then his eyes turned back blue. He gasped and sat up straight. He looked around.

"Alec are you okay?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked.

"A big white puffy thing came out of your mouth," Jace said.

I shot him a glare and he stayed silent.

"Well something did come out of your mouth. I think that thing got some of your energy Alec," I explained.

"I only have seen it once in my life. I think he is doing it again," I said sighing in frustration.

"Who is he and what happened Clary?" Jace asked.

"Remember when Jonathan said that he disguised himself as Sebastian Verlac because he killed him," Simon said. He nodded. "Well Clary saw Jonathan do a spell and it went inside Sebastian. He looked ill like Alec. When he came to our campsite. He passed out and when he woke up, his eyes were white. Then the white thing came out and it had his part of his energy in it. Sebastian went for a walk that night and Jonathan killed him. You know part of the rest."

"Why did he get my energy then? Why not someone else?" Alec asked.

"He is planning something. I know it," I said. We all looked at each other and then the black dust came back again.

**I am so SORRY I haven't updated. But now I am posting everyday. Working on the next chapters! Please Write reviews for them .**


	5. Wolfe Manor Forest

**Clary POV**

I stared at the black figure. Then it transformed into Jonathan.

"Now what do you want?" I asked viscously.

"Oh I was going to see how your little friend is feeling after I stole his energy," he said.

I heard Maia growl low in her throat.

The energy came back and Jonathan grabbed it. He glowed when he touched it. It made me look away. When the light dimmed down I looked back at him. He smiled devilishly.

"Remember you all have two days to get it or forfeit your lives," he left after that.

I took a deep breath.

"I hate him so damn much. Why can't he even leave us alone?" Simon asked.

"I don't know but c'mon let's get to the forest," Jace said.

We all started to walk over. Half of my said this was not a good idea but the other half just said I don't care we will make it through. We all stopped and looked at the forest. It looked like a black mist was covering half of it. I looked down and grabbed Jace's hand and put it with mine. He looked at me and we walked in.

**Maia POV**

**Okay this is Maia's point of view. If her POV is good I might do more POV from Maia.**

We walked in. I felt a little tense when I first walked in there. I ignored it and kept walking. I looked over at Jordan. He looked tense too.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just a little tense. You?" he asked back.

"Same thing," I answered. I stared into his eyes. He looked worried.

"It's going to be okay Jordan."

"We don't know that Maia."

I hated when he always doubted what I said. I was just cheering him up so he won't be worried. I looked away and walked deeper in the forest. There were a lot of dead trees around. They looked like they were staring at me. I looked away. I heard a howl. I looked around. I saw everyone else heard it too.

"Where did that come from?" Isabelle asked. They shrugged. We went more deeper. Then out of nowhere the rogue Werewolves came out. They growled at us. Somehow they looked familiar to me. I ignored it and grew out my claws.

"How dare you pass our property!" growled one wolf. The wolf had black fur and had a scar on the side of its face. _Did he get hurt with silver?_ I asked myself. I didn't care by this time. They all came charging and we started to fight them. It was very hard. For rogue Werewolves they were tough and well trained. I got tired for some reason. I felt like I was going to pass out. I was breathing hard. What the hell was going on with me? I gasped and fell to the ground.

**Clary POV**

I saw Maia fall down. I ran to her. She was my best friend. I kneeled down next to her. I turned her over. I opened one of her eyes and it was like Alec's when he passed out. They were white as snow..

"No, no, no!" I yelled.

I shook her and she woke up gasping. The white cloud came out of her and took her energy. She gasped again and sat up straight.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired," she said.

"You know that he took part of your energy too," I said.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

"Don't worry. He didn't take that much energy to kill you," I said.

"Yeah, you're right," she said. We got up and all of the Werewolves weren't there anymore.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened. First we were fighting then they ran away," Simon said.

I shook my head. All of a sudden I saw a Werewolf looking at me. Its gaze on me felt weird. I was almost attracted to it. Then it turned around and ran. I couldn't help it. I ran after it.

"Clary!" Jace yelled.

I couldn't stop, I was in some kind of trance. I heard ruffling behind me. I knew Jace was running after me. I kept running. Then the wolf disappeared and I stopped.

"Clary," I heard him say. He was gasping for air. Then the ground was shaking.

"Ah!" I yelled. I felt arms around me.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"I don't know Clary. Just hold onto me!" he said. I closed my eyes tight. I felt the Earth crumble under me and we fell right through. We both screamed and everything went black.

**Jace POV**

I groaned when I woke up. I sat up and looked around. I saw Clary still unconscious. I went over to her. My hand on her cheek, she groaned and woke up. I looked into her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I think we're in a cave."

"I think this is their hideout," she said. So smart. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"I am smiling because of how smart you are," I said. She blushed madly. She turned around and I went over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Let's look around," I said. She nodded. We walked together. It was like a maze. We didn't know where we were going.

We turned on a corner and found ourselves at a dead end.

"So this is a maze for us," I said.

"Yeah, now where do we go?" she asked.

"Let's turn back around and walk the other way," I said and she nodded.

We walked the other way and turned on another corner. Dead end.

I sighed.

"Clary do you have -,"

"Shhhh!" she said cutting me off.

"What-,"

"Shh!" she said again. She was listening to something. I listened with her. I heard a lot of footsteps. Then we saw a pack of Werewolves coming at us. I grabbed Clary's hand and ran. They were on our trail. We ran as fast as we could but not fast enough. One Werewolf caught Clary by the ankle and she fell. She yelled in surprise. I looked back and the pack surrounded her. I saw that she had a seraph blade coming out of her sleeve.

"_Cecile!"_ she yelled. The Wolves howled and looked away. She ran back to me. I looked at her ankle, it was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Now let's go!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked.

"I don't know I think we should go this way," she said. I looked back and saw the Werewolves running after us again. They just never give up. We turned a corner and they ran past us. We kept walking and we hit another dead end. I was sick and tired of this maze that all my anger came out on Clary by accident.

**Clary POV**

Another dead end. I sighed. I looked at Jace, he looked angry.

"Are you okay Jace?" I asked.

"No I am not okay Clary. We are in another dead end," he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"We'll make it out."

"How do you know that Clary? What if we get mauled by Werewolves huh? It's all your fault," he said. Is he really blaming me.

"Just c'mon. Calm down. Let's go down another way," I said. I lead the way. I turned another corner and dead end.

I was about to say something till Jace exploded.

"We've been down this part Clary!"Jace yelled.

"Well sorry I thought this was the way!" I yelled back.

"This is all your fault. If you haven't went after that rogue werewolf we wouldn't be split up by the group!"

I stared at him and felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes. He never yelled at me like this.

I was going to say something when I heard a lot of footsteps.

"Dammit," he swore.

"C'mon, follow me this time," and he ran off. I am not going to cry. I told myself. I ran after him. I looked back and saw the Werewolves. I caught up to Jace. He wasn't looking at me.

He stopped and I stopped. He pointed in front of him. There was an opening. We ran to it. When we reached it we both stopped abruptly. It was a cliff. We looked back and the Werewolves were right there. They growled at us. I panicked a little. I tried to calm myself down. Then one of the Werewolves jumped at me. I gasped in surprise and I fell off the cliff. I was able to catch hold of a root and hang on to it. The Wolf landed on a smaller cliff and jumped back up. I heard another howl and they all went back inside.

I felt my hands slip and I screamed.

"Clary!" Jace yelled.

"Ahhhh! Jace!" I yelled. I was scared. I never acted like this. I only let the real me come out when Jace was around.

"Clary grab onto my hand. Don't look down!" he said.

"Why on Earth would I looked down!" I yelled. I saw his hand in front of me and I took it. He pulled me up and I landed into his arms. I cried in his chest. His face buried in my hair.

"It's okay Clary, you're alright," he said soothingly.

"Jace, Clary?" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw Isabelle.

"Hey I found them."

I felt tired. I got up. How am I going to get back up there? Then I saw the stones on the opening making steps. I gasped. I started going up it and Jace followed. Isabelle hugged me.

"C'mon we found the exit over there," she pointed and there was a hill and the others sitting. I walked over there by myself and the last words I heard Isabelle said were, "What's wrong with her?


	6. Wolfe Manoe Forest Maia and Jordan POV

**Okay I know I have a lot of Jace and Clary moments. Now I am going to do Alec and Magnus moments, Maia and Jordan moments, Camille and Raphael moments, and Isabelle and Simon moments. This chapter has Maia and Jordan moments. Mixed in with Jace and Clary.**

**This is the POV of Maia before they found Jace and Clary.**

**Maia POV**

Clary ran after that Werewolf and Jace went after her. We were about to go after them when a tree separated us from them. Then the Earth shifted.. I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up and saw Jordan. Then we fell. Lucky for us we landed safely.

"Where are we?" I asked. Jordan shrugged.

I heard footsteps. A lot of footsteps. I looked the opposite way and saw the pack.

"Where did they come from?" I asked.

"I don't know but they're after us, C'mon!" he yelled and grabbed my hand. We ran. I kept looking back. Whenever I looked back it looked like they were getting even closer to us.

"Jordan I think they're catching up to us!" I yelled.

"I know. Wait, Maia, do you see that?" he said.

I looked in front of us and saw an opening. We ran to it and stopped. It was a cliff.

"What are we going to do now?" I said.

He didn't answer. I looked back and saw the Werewolves right there. They were staring at us. They really did look familiar. Especially the one with black fur and the scar on his face. Then I remembered something in the back of my mind.

"Bat?"

Then he pounced on me and we fell together. I even heard Jordan yell my name but I couldn't say his name because the Werewolf was holding me tightly to him.

**Jordan POV**

I should've done something because I just froze. I saw that Werewolf tackle her and now they were falling. I unfroze when I heard a growl. I looked back and saw the other Werewolves staring at me. All of my anger came out and I howled. I charged at them and fought.

I outgrew my claws and clawed at them. About five minutes past and I stopped. I can't hurt other Werewolves. Rogue or not I will not hurt them. I backed up.

"I'm sorry," I said. They all got up. Then they transformed themselves into humans.

"It's okay. You got some skill man," said one boy.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We are a wolf pack you know," said a girl.

"I know but what are your names," I said.

"Oh, I'm Alaric and this is Gretal," Alaric said.

**(I got these two characters from book one)**

"Nice to meet you. What was that Werewolves name that jumped off with my girlfriend?" I asked.

"That was Bat. He was Maia's ex-boyfriend. He left her for a witch. Long story," Gretal said.

"Why did he jump off the cliff with Maia then?" I asked. Who does he think he is? He can't jump off with Maia. I growled.

"Hey are you okay?" Alaric asked.

I growled again and jumped off the cliff. I was going to find Maia.

**Maia POV**

I tried screaming to Jordan but the Werewolves fur was in my face and he was clutching me tightly to his chest. I heard a thud and the Werewolf let me go. I fell and looked up. He was staring at me with brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. It growled again.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked again. It stared at me then it transformed into its human form. I gasped.

"Bat," I said.

"Maia it has been so long since we saw each other. Where have you been?" he said.

"Shut up, why did you jump off the cliff and take me at the same time?" I asked.

He sighed, "Maia for some reason I think….," he stopped.

"You think what?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I think I'm still in love with you."

My hands fell to my sides. _No, no this cannot be true! He left me for a witch!_ I yelled in my head.

"No you can't be in love with me!" I yelled.

"You can't tell me who to love Maia."

"No, I am in love with someone else and I am with him!" I kept yelling. Why would he be in love with me again.

"Maia I don't know why I love you okay. Ever since Luke was thrown in the dungeon we became Rogue Werewolves and you disappeared. Then we went here and everything changed," he said.

Then, like something hit me, I remembered why they looked familiar. I use to be in the Wolf Pack with Luke.

I was about to say something when I heard a noise. He sounded like something growled. I looked at Bat and I could tell he heard it too. I heard another growl. Then something jumped out of the bushes and jumped on Bat. It was a Werewolf. Then when Bat turned it I knew which Werewolf it was.

"Jordan!" I screamed.

"Stop, stop it now!" I yelled. Jordan got off of him and transformed.

"What the hell! You can't just attack people like that, Jordan!" I yelled.

"Why shouldn't I? You don't think I heard your conversation. He loves you and I think you love him back, Maia," what Jordan just said put me in disbelief.

"No, I don't love him, I love you Jordan," I said.

"Then prove it. Let me kill him if you love me," he said. I gasped. Jordan was never like this. I couldn't let him kill Bat just to prove I loved him. I shook my head.

"I thought so," Jordan said.

"Jordan-," I was going to say something but he interrupted me.

"Maia it's over. Go live your life with your new boyfriend," he said and left. My jaw dropped and I looked over to Bat.

"Maia-,"

"No, thanks a lot. Just leave me alone, forever!" I yelled. I left him alone and I followed Jordan's steps and I found him. He found the others and was talking to them.

"Maia!" I heard Isabelle.

"Oh I am so glad you two are okay! She shrieked. I smiled at that and she pointed to a hill. That must've been the exit. I walked over there alone and sat down on the hill. I looked up and saw Jordan sit down lower down the hill. I looked back to where Isabelle was and saw Jace and Clary. I saw the look on Clary's face. It looked like she was angry and was crying. I felt like I wanted to cry too. Then I looked down at my hands and started to cry.

**I am so so so so sorry I haven't posted. I had to go everywhere. So I am still typing the next chapter.**


	7. Trouble

**Sorry I haven't posted yet. But Somewhere in the chapters I will give you a bonus chapter.**

**Clary POV**

I reached the hill and saw Maia. She looked sad. I went over to sit with her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said bleakly.

"What's wrong Maia? I never have seen you like this ever," what I said was true. Maia was a splash of sunshine. She was energetic, happy, fun. But this Maia was a drizzle of darkness. Sad, boring, and crying?

"Why are you crying Maia?"

"I-I …." She couldn't say it. She was hurt badly than I was.

"Was it Jordan?"

She shook her head.

"What happened?" I asked. She opened her mouth but closed it. She looked up and I saw Jace and Jordan coming towards us. We both stood up at the same time and turned away and started to walk. I heard him sigh in frustration. I bit my lip.

"Hey! I think Lilith's Death Nile is over there!" yelled Magnus. I looked at Magnus.

"And you know where it is because?" I asked.

"I _am _a Warlock, Honey," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes you are my glittery friend," I said.

"I may be glittery but I am the High Warlock of this country," he said. I don't really know why he brings it up a lot. I think he's bragging.

"Then lead the way O' Mighty One," I said sarcastically.

He walked and we followed. I looked over to Maia who still looked sad. I walked over to her.

"Do you want to tell me now?" I asked. She nodded.

"When Jace ran after you the Earth crumbled and I fell with Jordan. We lost the others so we looked around. We found an opening. I saw the other Werewolves right behind of us. They looked familiar to me. Then the one you chased after jumped at me and we fell to the bottom. When we reached the bottom I let go and I asked who that Werewolf was. Then he transformed and it was Bat. He told me he still had feelings for me and he asked me if I still had feelings for him. I couldn't answer it. Then Jordan came out and was fighting Bat. I told him to stop and he yelled at me because I wouldn't let him kill Bat because he thought I still had feelings for him but I loved Jordan. He told me I had a choice. If I loved Jordan I would let him kill Bat and I f I didn't I wouldn't let him kill Bat. I told him no, not because I still had feelings for Bat, but that Jordan that I just saw was not the Jordan I knew. He changed. Then he broke up with me."

She finished and was crying more. I was angry. Not just about Jace and his cocky self but Jordan. I had some words for him.

"Don't worry. I had the same problem with Jace. He blamed me for getting lost in that hell of a maze."

"Oh Clary, I am sorry for you two."

"Don't worry about it," I said. Then I felt something hit my stomach. I felt dizzy. Then I fell down.

"Clary!" I heard Maia scream. Then figures came around me. I fainted.


	8. Lilith's Death Nile

**Sorry I haven't posted yet. But Somewhere in the chapters I will give you a bonus chapter.**

**Clary POV**

I reached the hill and saw Maia. She looked sad. I went over to sit with her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said bleakly.

"What's wrong Maia? I never have seen you like this ever," what I said was true. Maia was a splash of sunshine. She was energetic, happy, fun. But this Maia was a drizzle of darkness. Sad, boring, and crying?

"Why are you crying Maia?"

"I-I …." She couldn't say it. She was hurt badly than I was.

"Was it Jordan?"

She shook her head.

"What happened?" I asked. She opened her mouth but closed it. She looked up and I saw Jace and Jordan coming towards us. We both stood up at the same time and turned away and started to walk. I heard him sigh in frustration. I bit my lip.

"Hey! I think Lilith's Death Nile is over there!" yelled Magnus. I looked at Magnus.

"And you know where it is because?" I asked.

"I _am _a Warlock, Honey," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes you are my glittery friend," I said.

"I may be glittery but I am the High Warlock of this country," he said. I don't really know why he brings it up a lot. I think he's bragging.

"Then lead the way O' Mighty One," I said sarcastically.

He walked and we followed. I looked over to Maia who still looked sad. I walked over to her.

"Do you want to tell me now?" I asked. She nodded.

"When Jace ran after you the Earth crumbled and I fell with Jordan. We lost the others so we looked around. We found an opening. I saw the other Werewolves right behind of us. They looked familiar to me. Then the one you chased after jumped at me and we fell to the bottom. When we reached the bottom I let go and I asked who that Werewolf was. Then he transformed and it was Bat. He told me he still had feelings for me and he asked me if I still had feelings for him. I couldn't answer it. Then Jordan came out and was fighting Bat. I told him to stop and he yelled at me because I wouldn't let him kill Bat because he thought I still had feelings for him but I loved Jordan. He told me I had a choice. If I loved Jordan I would let him kill Bat and I f I didn't I wouldn't let him kill Bat. I told him no, not because I still had feelings for Bat, but that Jordan that I just saw was not the Jordan I knew. He changed. Then he broke up with me."

She finished and was crying more. I was angry. Not just about Jace and his cocky self but Jordan. I had some words for him.

"Don't worry. I had the same problem with Jace. He blamed me for getting lost in that hell of a maze."

"Oh Clary, I am sorry for you two."

"Don't worry about it," I said. Then I felt something hit my stomach. I felt dizzy. Then I fell down.

"Clary!" I heard Maia scream. Then figures came around me. I fainted.

**Jace POV**

**Before Clary fainted.**

I sighed. I felt so stupid. I looked over at Jordan and saw the sadness that took over his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I just did the stupidest thing ever," he said.

"What you do?"

"I broke up with Maia," he said. That really surprised me. They looked like a happy couple.

"Why? You two are the 'Happy Couple'" I said.

"Well I yelled at her because this other Werewolf loves her," he said.

"Oh," I said. I looked over at Maia. She was talking to Clary. That just gave me another pain of guilt looking at Clary. I sighed in frustration.

"What's _your_ problem?" Jordan asked.

"Clary and I got into a fight and now she won't talk to me," I said.

"Well you know couples always get into fights. It could ware off sometime but you have to be patient. She'll forgive you sometime," Jordan said.

"Yeah," I said. I was about to say something else till I heard Maia scream. I looked over and saw Clary on the ground. I raced over to her and piled her in my arms. I touched her cheek. It was cold.

"Clary!" I yelled. I shook her. No good. I heard a thud and saw Maia on the ground.

"Maia!" I heard Jordan scream. He held her and looked at her. He called out her name multiple times. Nothing. I looked over at Isabelle, same thing. She was in Simon's arms and he was calling for her.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"I think we're at Lilith's Death Nile," Magnus said.

I looked up and saw a river. The strange thing was that there were souls in the river. They were all girls.

I looked in horror.

"What the hell," I said.

"Hello boys," I heard a woman's voice. I turned around and saw a woman. She was beautiful. She had Long curly black hair, and black eyes. High cheekbones and blood red lips.

"Are you Lilith?" I asked.

"Yes I am," she said.

"What did you do to them," Alec asked.

"Any boy and girl couple must complete a test. The girl will fall under consciousness and the boy must answer my riddles. If you get it wrong she will start to die," she said while smiling.

"You are disgusting," Simon said.

"Why thank you, bloodsucker."

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now you must answer my riddles. But only one couple must complete it. If they are all right all of you can go," she said, "Now who is willing?" she asked.

We looked at each other.

"I'll do it," I said.  
>"No Jace - ," Jordan said but I cut him off.<p>

"No I want to do it. If she dies I'll die with her," I said.

"Fine then." She clapped her hand and the others were gone.

"Now there are five riddles you must complete," she said. "The first riddle is. I killed one fourth of mankind. Who am I?"

"Easy, Cain," I said.

"Correct, second riddle, I make you weak at the worst of times but in the end I keep you safe. You will sweat in my presence, even as you grow cold. I dwell with the weak and easily the brave, but without me who could tell the difference.? Who am I?"

I sighed.

"Sorrow?"

"No," she said and then her eyes glowed and I heard Clary scream in pain. I repeated the riddle in my head.

"Fear?" I said,

"Correct, third riddle, I am sneaky and pesky and when I seek for truth, it often gets me in trouble. Who am I?"

"Why do you make these so hard?" I asked.

"Just answer it boy," she hissed.

"Um, curiosity?"

"You are most smart than you think you are Lightwood. Fourth riddle, I'm a tool. I'm long or short. I could be used for survival. I'm evil or good, by the way you use me. Who am I?"

"A knife?"

"Wrong!" and she did it again. Clary screamed in pain.

"Um, come on Jace think," I said.

I searched through my head.

"A weapon?"

"Correct, last riddle, if you get this wrong you and your red head will go in my Death Nile. Some try to hide, some try to cheat but time will show we always will meet. Try as you might to guess my name, I promise you'll know when I claim you. Who am I?"

_I remember what the riddle is._ I said in my head. Alec taught it to me.

"Death," I said.

"Very smart indeed. I will let you and your friends go."

She closed her eyes and I heard Clary groan. I looked over at her and ran to her.

"Clary, are you okay?" I asked,

"Yeah, my head just hurts," she said,

"Clary I am sorry about what I said in that maze. I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me," I said.

"Of course I forgive you," she said. I leaned in and kissed her. We let go and I helped her get up. I looked back at Lilith but she wasn't there. I looked back at Clary and she was staring at something in front of her. It was an opening and the others were outside. I looked back at her and she held my hand. I smiled and we walked to the exit.


	9. Lilith's Death Nile Alec and Magnus POV

**Okay so I know I haven't posted in a while so here is the Magnus and Alec chapter. Hope you like.**

**Alec POV**

Jace offered to stay. I was about to protest but Lilith made us go to another place. This place was very packed with vines and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I looked around and saw that no one was around with me. I called out. Nothing, nobody answered. I walked down the little narrow path and I found an opening. I went through it and I found that I was in a lake. I looked around and I spotted a girl on a rock. It looked like she was crying. I walked over to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

She sniffed. "No, not really."

I was going to walk over to her but she was in the middle of the lake. So I stayed put.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I just tell you something?" she said. She didn't really answer my question but all I said was, "Sure."

"Do you have a feeling that you can't trust anyone? Even if they are close to you."

Why is she telling me this? What's her point?

"Uh, I don't think so," I said.

"Lie! I know you have a boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood," she said.

"Yeah, I do. What does he have to do with this?" I asked.

"Well, you know he use to go with a girl named Camille," she said.

"What?" I asked. Magnus and Camille use to go out? No, he doesn't have any feelings for her.

"You know Camille don't you? Well do you think she still has feelings for him? Every time when he says 'I love you', does he really mean it? Do you think he still loves her or even be secretly together?" she was teasing me. I know she was teasing me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"I am telling you this because I use to have a lover, like you. Every time we went out, there was another girl. He kept looking at her. I knew who she was. It was his ex. One day he wanted us to go on a walk. We ended up here where I fainted. Lilith told him what would happen if he answered her riddles wrong. He answered every single question _wrong_! He did it on purpose because after I died he went out with his ex and ran away together. He left me dying. You never know one day when you loved one can stab you in your back and go with the one they desire the most. How do you know if he still loves you? If you trust me, I will take you somewhere better that here. Just trust me and forget this god damn life," she said.

I looked at her. I was about to say no. Magnus would never turn his back on me. I was about to turn back but I couldn't. It was like my body wouldn't listen to me.

"Oh you are not going anywhere. You see, it gets pretty lonely here and I need some company. You are perfect. You are muscular and _sexy_! I can use you as my boy toy, but you're human. I know a way to fix that. By drowning you! Don't worry it won't hurt that much, well I'm lying it will hurt a lot. Let me give you the details. Your lungs will burst and you'll die. So you ready?" she asked while grinning.

"You sick bastard!" I yelled. She just laughed. Then I started walking towards the lake._ Damn it, what am I going to do?_ I asked myself. I couldn't even think straight. This was it. I was going to die. I was thinking about my family and friends.

But I was really thinking about was him.

Magnus.

**Magnus POV**

I looked everywhere but Alec was nowhere to be found. I went to back to the group. They all shook their heads.

"First Jace stays behind and now we can't find Alec!" Isabelle shrieked.

"I know both of your brothers aren't hear but I know that Jace will get through and Alec is a grown up, he can take care of himself," Simon said soothingly.

"Yeah you're right but what if Jace can't and Alec loses his way?" Isabelle asked.

"Izzy, I know that your brothers are really smart at getting out of situations," I said. She nodded but bit her bottom lip. I started to walk and gestured them to follow. We walked down a long narrow hallway. Then I saw an opening. I walked over and entered. Then I saw him. He was looking at another _girl_. I looked straight at him.

Alec.

**Alec POV**

I couldn't move at all. I started walking towards the lake. My foot reached the ledge of the lake. I stopped. I looked at her.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I just scowled at her. Then I started walking again.

"Alec!" I heard someone shriek behind me.

"I- Isa- Isabelle?" I tried to say. I heard a whipping sound and I saw that the girl on the rock fell into the water. Even though she was in the water, I still couldn't move.

"Alec, get out of the water before she comes back!" Isabelle yelled.

"I- I can't," I said. Then she came out the water and she was a monster. She looked like a snake than a girl.

"How dare you whip me?" she shrieked. Then a tail came out of the water and whipped Isabelle across the lake and into the wall. I thought I heard a cracking sound when she hit the wall.

"Isabelle!" Maia shrieked. The snake laughed.

"See even they can't save you. You will be mine, forever! You can't trust anyone to save you now, can you?" she said. Then a blue spark of fire came at her and she backed up.

"He's mine!" I heard Magnus yell.

"Not if he's dead, he's not yours!" then her tail wrapped around my unmoving body and she shrieked.

"Try to stop me now. No one can stop me,"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Annalissa," she said. She dove into the water and I came into the water. Then I saw another spark and it hit her. She shrieked and the sparks kept coming. She let go of me when the last spark, that was huge, went through her chest, where her heart would be. I was going down, I couldn't take it. I need air. I could move but it would be too late. Then arms encircled me and swam up to shore. Everything went black after I hit land.

**Magnus POV**

I got Alec up to the shore. I put him on my lap and touched his cheek.

"Oh Alec," I said. Then his eyes opened slowly and he looked at me.

"Magnus," he whispered. I touched his cheek.

"I thought you wouldn't come for me," he said.

"Why wouldn't I, Alec?" I asked.

"Annalissa said you might still have feelings for Camille."

"Alec, she's with Raphael and I am in love with you. You make me happy," I said.

He tried to smile. I bent down and kissed him. We pulled apart. I helped him up and we quickly went where Isabelle got injured. I looked and saw that she was holding her head. I kneeled down next to her and checked if she had any bad injuries.

"You have a slight concussion but I think I can help with that," I said. I healed her quickly mand I was going to see if Alec had any injuries but he was on the other side of the lake. We all went over to him and saw that he was standing in front of a tomb stone.

I read aloud,

"Annalissa McGrovers, 1877 – 1893. Died to Lilith and of a broken heart. R.I.P."

"She was only sixteen when she died," Alec said. I went to go stand with him. Then I saw another opening. This one had a blue sky and green grass and trees. I pointed over to the space and we all exited the Nile. We all stood and looked at one another. Then we all got into a group hug. I even saw Maia and Jordan hugging too. I heard their conversation.

"Maia I am so sorry. I was acting stupid and I changed when I saw you two together. Please, Maia, take me back," Jordan said.

"Of course I will," Maia said they hugged.

"Now I hope Jace makes it out," Alec said. We nodded and stared back at the Nile. Then it opened and they both came out, hand in hand both smiling.

"You guys made it out," I said.

"Yeah, plus we made up," Jace said.

"Good, now let's go to the next stop. Fey Gardens," Isabelle said. We all nodded and we started walking. Everyone knew where it was and we knew it was a dangerous place.


	10. The Fey Garden

**Clary POV**

We all started walking towards the garden. It was a very dangerous place for anyone, except the Fey, to walk in. I even saw a couple die in the gardens.

_Flashback_

"_So what do you want to do now Clary?" Raphael asked. I shrugged. We were just walking around till I saw a couple running. I looked at them confused._

"_Hey, look," I said. He looked in the direction I said and he looked confuse also._

"_Why are they running on Fey territory?" he asked._

"_I don't know but this is going to be bad. Let's follow them so they won't get into any trouble."_

_He nodded and we raced towards the running couple. I saw them go into the Fey Gardens._

"_NO!" I yelled. I saw them look back but they kept running._

"_Raphael, if they go in there for a long time and not come up, they could die. Stupid Mundane," I said. He nodded._

"_What do we do now?" he asked._

"_We follow them," I said. I ran into the gardens and felt the Fey air hit me. I shook off. Raphael stood right next to me. We followed the trail of the couple and found them. They were lying down on a flower patch. It looked so peaceful but it was dangerous. Then Faeries came along around them. The girl screamed and the boy tried to protect her._

"_How dare you come into our Garden?" a Faerie with blue hair said._

"_We –we just wanted to run away from everything that's bothering us," the girl said._

"_You," another Faerie with green hair said, pointing at the boy, "You gave away your other girlfriend to Lilith. Your Annalissa. She loved you but you didn't love her back. I shall avenge her death," the green haired Faerie said. Then she moved her hands and vines came everywhere. The girl screamed again. The vines cut her off by wrapping around her throat. She thrashed around but the vines wrapped around her body. She was gasping for air. The vines did the same thing to the boy. They both stopped moving and the vines finally let go. There were red lines on their arms, legs, and neck. The Faeries left. We raced over to them silently. I checked for a pulse but nothing. They were dead. We got up and left them there. We got out and I looked down. I could've done something but I just stood there watching. Raphael hugged me, like he could read my thoughts and said, "It's not your fault Clary."_

_End flashback_

I sighed. If a Mundane looked at the garden, it would be very beautiful, but if you lived your life as a Nephilim or Downworlder, it was horrible. I looked at them they looked at it with disgust. There were dead bushes and vines everywhere.

"Let's go and whatever you do, don't trust a Faerie," Maia said. Everyone nodded. We walked in the garden. Everything went fine till Rogue Faeries came out.

"Well, well, well look who we have here," it was the blue haired Faerie again.

"Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Why do you pass our territory?" it was the green haired Faerie.

"We're trying to leave but you guys are in the way," Isabelle said.

"How about we fix that," the blue haired Faerie said and moved her arms at Isabelle.

"Watch out!" I yelled and tackled her to the ground when three icicles came at her. We both looked up. Now vines were coming at us.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled. We got up and jumped out of the way. I got a Seraph Blade out, "_Orifiel_!" I sliced the vines and they turned to dust. I saw everybody fighting. I got another blade out and shouted, "_Cathetel_!"

I kept slicing. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead. I had to kill those Faeries. I ran to the blue haired Faerie and whipped my blade at her.

**Jace POV**

These things just keep coming don't it? I sighed. I saw Clary go at the blue haired Faerie. She was fighting. It made it real easy now that there were no more icicles coming at us.

"Jaheol!" I yelled while slicing the vines. I saw the green haired Faerie and ran to her. I sliced at her and it she yelled. She waved her hand at me but I had already pierced my blade into her heart. She disappeared. I looked over at Clary, she did the same thing. Everything was quiet except the gasps we were taking.

"We did it," Isabelle said. I walked over to Clary.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"Last time I was here, I let those girls kill a couple."

"It wasn't your fault."

She walked passed me and went to a flower patch. Then I saw two tombstones.

Everyone else came and looked at it.

Magnus read the manuscript on the tombstones aloud,

"Avan Milently, 1876 – 1893. Died from us strangling him. Millianna Pelentez, 1877 – 1893. Same thing."

There was also writing on the dirt on top of their graves.

"We told you we avenged Annalissa's death."

"What kind of respectful writing is this?" I asked.

"Annalissa," Alec said.

"Oh Alec," Isabelle said.

"What, you know Annalissa," I said.

He nodded.

"She was Avan's girlfriend till he gave her away to Lilith. We all saw her. She lonely and sad."

"I could've saved them," Clary said. I went over to her and put my arms around her.

"It wasn't your fault Clary, it wasn't your fault," I said. She nodded.

This was a very sad, complicated day for us. I wondered what was going on at the palace.

"I wonder what Camille and Raphael are doing at the palace," I said aloud.

"Yeah, I hope they can take care of the palace," Clary said. We all talked a little till we reached the exit. I looked back and saw what I didn't believe. The girl with the green hair looking at me with the blue haired girl. They were smiling at me. They mouthed the words 'Thank you'. I nodded and turned back.

**I am sorry for this short chapter. It wasn't as exciting but I am very busy thinking of new chapters and stories to right. If you want to know where I get those Angel names at, one is the TMI series and It has a lot of Angel names. If you need some Angel names use the advice I gave you.**


	11. Trouble at the Palace

**So this chapter is about what's going on at the palace with Camille and Raphael.**

**Camille POV**

It was mid-day and they still were gone. I was nervous. What if they don't make it in time? What if they got lost? I bit my bottom lip constantly. I looked at Raphael who looked okay.

"Raphael, do you think they're okay?" I asked.

"Camille, don't worry they'll make it in time. Just give them some faith," he said. I nodded. We were sitting on one of the balconies around the palace. I looked at the view. It was very beautiful and amazing.

"Let's go back inside and see what's going on," I said. He nodded. He got up first and grabbed my hand. We walked inside and saw that it was going crazy. I looked in horror of what was going on. Maids were running around chasing something, chefs doing the same thing. People were screaming and running around the palace.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled. Then I saw Max running up to us.

"Camille, demons are in the castle!" he yelled.

"How did they get in the first place?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know, some said a guard opened the door and the demons just attacked us," Max said. He was getting all frantic.

"Calm down Max, we'll handle it," I said.

"When we're fighting off the demons, I want you to get everyone to safety, okay?" Raphael asked. Max nodded and ran off to get everyone to get to safety.

"Are you ready?" Raphael asked. I nodded. I started walking till he pulled me back and kissed me in a hot, passionate kiss. I kissed him back with all my strength. He went to kiss my neck. I moaned when he bit softly on my neck. Then his lips were back on mine. We finally broke apart and he hugged me. I hugged him back and looked into his eyes.

"What was all that for?" I asked.

"If one of us doesn't make it, I want this kiss to last," he said.

"We'll both make it," I said.

"Camille, you're everything to me. I don't want to lose you," he said.

"Aw, you're so sweet," I said. He smiled a soft smile. He hugged me tightly and then we ran down the hallway. We found all sorts of demons there. They were attacking everybody. I grew out my claws Raphael's fangs grew out. We ran in different directions and I was almost done with half of the demons till I felt a sting in my back. I fell to the ground and saw a demon behind me.]

"Camille!" I heard Raphael say but the only thing that I remember was that Raphael killing the demon and coming over to me.

**Raphael POV**

I ran over to Camille. She passed out.

"Damn it," I said. I had to get her to Hodge quick. I looked up and saw the Demons surrounding me. I was so mad that I went on a rampage. I killed every Demon in my way. Biting, clawing, punching, and kicking at them. When I was done, I picked up Camille and ran to the infirmary.

I saw Hodge helping other patients.

"Hodge, I need you to help Camille," I said.

"Raphael, she needs to wait, I have other patients," he said.

"She got stung by a Demon and now she passed out. Please, help her," I said. I felt so sad. I was madly in love with her. I didn't want her to really die. I looked at Hodge with sad eyes. Then he nodded. I sighed in relief. I put her on one of the beds and kissed her forehead.

"I'll give her some medicine. I think it'll help with the pain. Just give her some time, okay."

I nodded. I went outside the infirmary and leaned against the wall. I slid down and put my head in my hands.

"I should've been there to help," I heard someone say. I looked up.

"Sebastian," I growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you people it's Jonathan," he whined.

"What are you doing here? Did you summon those Demons here?" I asked.

"Well of course I did. I want to rule over this region. Without my sister's friends around to stop me, I sent them to get the Demon Cup," he said.

"You bastard, you didn't want the Cup so you sent them on a wild goose chase?" I asked.

"No, I want the Cup, but I didn't want them in the way. But you and your girlfriend stayed behind. I told one of the Demons to sting her. As for you, I'll take care of you," he said. Then he jumped on me, but I moved out of the way.

"What, are you scared of me?" he asked.

"Why would I be scared of you?" I asked,

"Then fight me, you bloodsucker," he said. I pounced on him and we were on the ground. I clawed at him and punched him, but he grabbed my neck and flung me backwards. I hit the wall. I got up again, but he was in front of me and he kicked me in my stomach. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me up.

"What are you going to do now, Vampire?" he asked. I had trouble speaking because he was squeezing my throat so hard that even a Mundane couldn't survive it. Then he fell to the ground. I fell to the ground also. I looked up and saw Camille with a thick pole. Sebastian looked at her and growled. Then he turned into a dark cloud. Camille ran over to my side.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I looked at her. I touched her cheek and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said. She smiled and leaned in. I kissed her lightly. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't want it to end.


	12. St Idris

**Clary POV**

So we went through Wolfe Manor Forest, Lilith's Death Nile, and The Fey Gardens. Now all we had to go to find The Cup, is in one of the caves in St. Idris. I was holding Jace's hand. We both worked everything out and now I feel like nothing happened. It was almost night time and then we has another day to give it Jonathan.

"Okay so where is this St. Idris?" Magnus asked.

"You don't know where or what St. Idris is?" Isabelle asked, surprised.

"Sweetheart, I am a very busy man and I don't know everything," Magnus said.

"You're old, how can you not know what St. Idris is?" Jace asked. "How old are you anyway, 5,000 years old?"

"Don't make fun of how old I am and I am _not_ 5,000 years old, thank you," he said.

"Whatever you say," Jace said.

"You two quit. Magnus, St. Idris is the oldest mountain in Idris. It's almost like a sacred place," I said.

"There was a legend about that place. An old priestess disappeared when she climbed the mountain. So her daughter, Lily, went to go look for her. When she found her mother, she was dead. The inferno from the mountain burned her. Lily cried for her mother till she saw something in front of her. It was her mother. She told her that she died from her foolishness and selfishness to give something that was worthy for the mountain and she died because of it. Lily had an idea. She knew that the mountain was a volcano and it would always erupt so she the only thing that was worthy from her was herself. She sacrificed herself to the volcano. Now when someone climbs up the mountain, they can see Lily because now she's the Goddess of the mountain. The Goddess of fire. Vampires worship her and would do anything for her to keep the barrier up so they can live there," Isabelle finished.

"Wow, so you think we might see her?" asked Magnus. She shrugged.

"Well c'mon, we have to get that Cup," Jordan said. We nodded.

We started walking again. I stopped and looked up. There it was, St. Idris. It looked beautiful but deadly.

"Are you guys ready to get this over with?" Alec asked. We all nodded. I reached up to grab a rock to help me up. I started to climb. I looked up and saw that Simon, Maia, Jordan, and Magnus were almost there. I sighed. I kept climbing. I looked to my side. It all looked beautiful but Jonathan will make Idris a living Hell Hole. I got back to climbing. I reached the top. _Finally!_ I thought. The rest came up and looked at the view.

"Wow," Isabelle said.

"Yeah, but we need to find that cave," Maia said.

"Where do we start?" Alec asked.

"There," Simon said.

"How does he know?" Jace asked.

"St. Idris holds more than a hundred Vampires. Plus, Simon is a Vampire. His instincts must be kicking in," I said. He nodded. Simon started to walk and we all followed. I looked around. We were on the rim of the volcano/mountain, where could we possibly go?

Then Simon stopped and then he was on the edge.

"Simon?" Isabelle asked. Then he grabbed her and fell off the edge. I heard Isabelle scream.

"Isabelle!" Alec yelled Magnus grabbed his arm before he could do something.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Jace yelled.

"Lily, the Goddess, she must want Isabelle," I said.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, all I know is when Isabelle told us that Vampire will do anything for her, Simon's a Vampire and he's giving something to her," I said.

"What's going to happen to her?" Jordan asked. I shrugged.

All I thought was whatever Lily wanted Isabelle it wasn't going to be good.

"I think we need to find that cave quick," Maia said.

"Why," I asked.

"I think the volcano is going to erupt," she said.

I looked down into the magma. It was bubbling and the volcano was shaking a bit.

"Yeah, she's right," I said. Then I spotted and opening. I pointed at it and they looked.

"Do you think it's the right one?" Magnus asked.

"There's only one way to find out," I said I ran at top speed and jumped right into the cave. I had to jump across the magma and I thought I was going to die. I rolled to a stop and heard Jace yelling for me.

"CLARY, ARE YOU OKAY?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right!" I yelled back.

Then I heard a lot of growling around me.

"Shadowhunter," It hissed, "what do you think you are doing in the Goddess's territory?" It asked.

"I need the Cup," I said.

"I don't think so. You need to be worthy enough to get it from her."

"How do I do that?"

"You have to be pure hearted."

"What if I am not pure hearted?"

"You will pay the consequences that the Goddess wants."

"How can I show you that I am pure hearted?"

"The Goddess will tell you," it said.

"Clary, are you okay?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw the others.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're talking to yourself about how to show someone that you are pure hearted," Jordan said.

I was confused.

"They cannot hear us because they do not believe in her except you," it said.

I looked back. Nothing but I keep hearing that voice. I felt so confused.

"Clary, are you-."  
>"Clary, is some-."<br>"Clary?"  
>"I'm sorry you are confused young one," The voice and everyone else said together was hurting my head. So of course I fainted. What else would you do when everyone is asking you questions and voice that only you can hear talks to you at the same time? Wow, my life is hard.<p>

**Jace POV**

I put Clary on my lap and touched her cheek. It was still warm but she looked pale.

"What happened to her?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She has passed out," I heard a voice say.

"I don't know, but we'll figure a way to get her waking up," Magnus said as if he couldn't hear the voice.

"How about you four go look around, I'll stay here with Clary," I said. They nodded and started to walk around.

"Who are you and what did you do to Clary?" I asked.

"I did not do anything," said the voice again. The voice was gentle. It was a girl's voice.

"I am Lynda, I am to be your guidance."

"Why?" I asked.

"The Goddess told me to lead you to find the Cup," said Lynda.

"Okay, so lead," I said. She turned around and floated down. I picked Clary up bridal style. I started to follow her. After I followed her, we were in a different room or cave.

"This is where the Cup is but I cannot help you get it. If you are truly brave and she is pure hearted, you may get the Cup but never give it in the hands of someone who is not pure," she said and disappeared.

I heard Clary groan. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The cave where the Cup is," I said. I put her down and she looked around. I looked at the walls. It looked weird. It looked like leather or something. I ignored it. I walked around. What was she talking about if I am truly brave and Clary pure hearted. Then the walls started to move. Then I knew what it was now.

A Dragon.

**Clary POV**

The Dragon was staring at us with fierce eyes. Then it blew out fire. Like I was frozen, Jace had to tackle me down to prevent me to get burned. I snapped out and got up with Jace. It blew fire again and we went separate ways. I looked around and saw a dagger. I picked it up and ran towards the Dragon. I wasn't an animal killer but I didn't know what to do to calm it down so I just stabbed it. I kept saying sorry with every stab to the Dragon. I backed off and I saw that Jace found a sword. He started to stab it too. Then when he stopped, the Dragon went crazy. It was swinging its' tail wildly. I saw that it was about to hit Jace. I ran as quickly as possible and stepped in front of him and pushed him out of the way. I turned and saw that the tail was going to hit me. I closed my eyes and felt a pain in my stomach and then my back. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air.

"Clary!" I heard Jace yell. He came over to me.

"Why, why didn't you just stay away?" he said. I looked into his worried eyes. I smiled.

"I only did it because I love you," I said and then I couldn't see anything but the blackness that consumed me.

"_Good job little sister. You almost risked your life for him. Well you have one more day to get me the Cup or else," I heard Sebastian say in my head before I blacked out._

**Jace POV**

I put Clary in a safe spot so she wouldn't get hurt. I looked at the dragon in the eye.

"She almost risked her life for me because of you! Now you're going to pay!" I yelled and ran to the Dragon. I picked up the sword and kept stabbing it. I heard it whimper or yell in the pain. Then with one swift move I cut the head off. I was breathing heavily. I saw the Cup and got it. I picked Clary up and searched for somewhere we can escape. I saw one but it was so high up. I had to jump. I squatted and jumped as far as I could. I made it and went down the cave. I couldn't see anything. Then Lynda appeared with a smile.

"Good, you two are very strong and passionate."

"Please, you need to help Clary, she is injured badly because she saved me," I said desperately.

She waved her hand around Clary and she woke up.

"Jace," she said and hugged me. I hugged back. I put her down and we looked at Lynda.

"You," she pointed to Clary, "are truly pure hearted. You would risk your life to save anybody you loved."

"And you," she said to me, "you are truly brave. Slaying the most dangerous Dragon in Idris ever."

Then she started to transform. She was a beautiful young girl.

"Lily," Clary said. She nodded.

"I can always trust you two but I cannot help you on this," she said and gestured her hands into a glowing ball. It should two familiar people. Then I noticed who they were. It was Isabelle ans Simon. The worst thing about it was that Simon was in Vampire mode and was trying to kill Isabelle. Then he tackled her and bit her neck.


	13. AN

So I know I haven't updated yet because I got a fever over spring break, I had to read for book club, and I had to finish my art work for my art teacher. I am very sorry. To make it up for you guys, I have a teaser. Hope you like.

"You did this to me!" she screamed. I looked into her green eyes.

"I had no choice!" I yelled back. I looked at her face. There was a sad look on it.

"I don't look like me though. How could you love someone that looks like this?"

"Clary, I don't care what you look like. Sebastian is trying to separate us. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

I heard her suck in a breath. I walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"If you don't like people staring, do you want me to get it?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about. She nodded. I ducked down and captured her lips.

Okay, I hope you liked it. If you don't get it, it will be in the upcoming chapters. Another chapter might come on Sunday or next week. Depends if I have anything to do, I think it will be posted on Wednesday because on Monday I have Book Club and Tuesday I have Book Club again and I am meeting an author named Tracey Barrett. So hope you still reading my story. 


	14. Coming Back To Disaster

**So it's been a long time since I updated. So here it is!**

**Isabelle POV**

All I remembered was Simon tackling me down the mountain/volcano, his eyes were fully black, he wants to bite me but something in him makes him unsure, and then he bit me. I did not know why but I was going to figure this out because now I know I am dead. I see Simon hugging my lifeless body and saying 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. I even see my blood on his mouth and there was a lot of it. I see the big bite mark on my neck where it killed me. I couldn't turn into a Vampire. It's not like you get bitten and you turn into a vampire. I had to swallow some of his blood in order to turn into a Vampire. It was a good thing I didn't.

"Isabelle Lightwood," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a beautiful girl.

She had fire red hair that was all curly and twisted into a braid on her front hairs. She had a black silky dress that fitted her figure perfectly. Her eyes were blue like the sky and had a softness to it.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you know why you are dead?" she asked.

"My boyfriend just bit me and it killed me," I said.

"Other than that," she said. She wasn't that old. She was about my age and was very small for her age.

"No," I said.

"Someone has full control of him and that person has told him to do this," she gestured with her hand over to us.

"Then who has full control of him?" I asked.

"Do you know a teenage boy named Jonathan Morgenstern or sometimes he goes by Sebastian?" she said.

"_He_ did that to Simon?" I asked, frustrated. She nodded. He was going to pay but how was I going to crack my whip at him?

"If you want to be alive again, you have to find the real you," she said. I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really love Simon?"

"Yes," I said.

"But you decide to flirt with other boys. That is not the real you. Look deep down in your heart, do you really, really love Simon or do you just like to toy with other boy's hearts?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say. She was right, I always toy with boys heart but I really love Simon. I looked over to him. He was looking at my dead face. He touched it and I saw tears falling. He really loved me. I wanted to cry, no one had ever cared for me that much except for my family.

"I would rather be with Simon than any other boy. Hot or not, Simon really cares for me," I said with emotion. She smiled.

"You finally found the real you," she said and I saw a faint white glow in her hands. She pushed it towards me and I finally opened my eyes.

"Isabelle," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked into those coffee brown eyes that were not fully black. I touched his face. I was alive again.

"Oh, Simon."

I pulled him in for a kiss that was slow and passionate.

"I am confused," I heard a certain blonde's voice say.

I pulled away and looked at the couple. I smiled because they were holding hands.

"There is nothing to be confused about," I said.

**Jace POV**

I really was confused. When Lily showed us the scene, Simon just bit Isabelle. Now, they are kissing each other like they never did before.

"We just saw Simon bite your neck and you two are just kissing like nothing just happened," I said.

"I'll explain everything later, okay. Did you find the Cup yet?" Isabelle asked. I nodded and held it up.

"Where are the others?" Simon asked.

"Uh, I think we left them," Clary said.

"You sure did," said a voice behind us. I saw Magnus, Alec, Maia, and Jordan glaring at us.

"We're sorry for leaving you guys but we need to go give the Cup to Sebastian," Clary said.

"We only have one more day left," she continued.

"C'mon, get in the portal," Magnus said.

"Wait, you could've portal us here than us traveling by foot," Simon said. Everyone groaned.

"Well nobody asked if I could make a portal to here, now get in," he said. He gestured everyone in and they all portaled back to the palace. When we came back, all I saw was a huge Demon army attacking the palace and all of Idris.

**Clary POV**

It was horrifying to see what was happening. Demons were killing everything they see, people running away, dead Shadowhunters on the ground that tried to save the people, and Camille and Raphael fighting off Demons. They were doing a good job but I knew there were too much. I squeezed Jace's hand and he looked at me.

"We need to go help and give the Cup to Sebastian," I said. He nodded.

"Let's go," he said. Everyone ran down the hill we landed on and started to kill of Demons. Before I could go, Jace pulled me close to him and kissed me feverishly. I returned the passion and broke away to breathe.

"Be careful," he said.

"When have I ever been careful?" I asked.

"Just go," he said. We ran towards the Demons and started to kill them instantly. I was about to kill a Demon but it backed off and ran away. I was confused. I looked the way they were running and saw someone.

Sebastian.

"You made it in time, now where is the Cup?" he asked.

"Here," I heard Jace say. He held it up and Sebastian looked at it thoughtfully.

"Are you going to give it to me" he asked

"Are you going to stop possessing Clary?" Isabelle asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sebastian said with a devilsh grin.

"Give it to him Jace," I said. He nodded and Sebastian took it in one swift motion. He laughed.

"Well are you going your little cloud thing and stop possessing Clary?" Magnus said.

"Eh, well I actually lied. She is very strong and I think I am going to make her my slave," Sebastian said.

"What!" Jace yelled. Then Sebastian put something in the Cup. Must've been water. Then he drank it. He threw the Cup aside and his eyes turned a darker black and he looked at me, straight in the eyes. Somewhat, I felt hypnotized and I actually fell in his control.

The thing he said to me was to kill him.

Jace.

**Jace POV**

He lied and now he took control of Clary. He told her to kill me. I looked at her. Would she listen to him and kill me? She turned to face me and drew out a Seraph Blade. She ran to me trying to hit me. The others were about to help but I saw Sebastian put up a white barrier between us. I heard Isabelle screaming and Alec to tell her to calm down. I looked back at Clary and she slashed out at me, hitting my arm. I took a step back. She came to me again but I dodged her. I kept dodging her. Then she was actually going to make a kill move on me. She ran up to me and did a front flip and was behind me. She kicked me from behind and I stumbled. Then she started to throw herself at me and try to punch me. I had enough. She kept swinging her Blade at me.

"Clary, stop!" I yelled. She didn't listen but she kept trying to hit me with her Seraph blade.

"Do it Clary," Sebastian said. I looked around. Everyone was watching us. This game of his was going to end when Clary flung it at me.

I got knocked off my feet and saw that it hit home. Right into my heart. My eyes were wide when I hit the ground. She hit me. She actually hit me. I couldn't believe it. I looked at her and I saw the tears forming up in her eyes. I knew she didn't want to do the thing she just did but she couldn't stop herself. It wasn't her fault, it was Sebastian's. I heard screaming and knew it was Isabelle. I looked up in the sky. It would be a huge miracle if someone could save me but part of me knew that was impossible. Plus, to die would be an awfully big adventure.

**Isabelle POV**

She hit him in the heart. I was yelling for him but he just looked up with his eyes wide open. Then I saw the barrier coming down and I ran towards Jace. I took his face in my hands and saw him look at me.

"Jace, everything will be okay," I said to him. His eyes were full of sadness. I knew why. His wife just threw a Seraph Blade into his heart and she is being controlled by her evil brother.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." He simply nodded. Alec and Jordan picked him up and hurried him to the infirmary. They set him down on a bed.

"Okay, this is going to hurt, so brace yourself," Magnus said. He gripped the hilt and yanked it out. Jace let out a scream of pain and stopped. He was breathing heavily and was getting pale. I saw Magnus summon a book and flip through it to stop at a page. He said words in a different language and Jace's wound was closing up and his color was coming back. He coughed a bit and looked at everyone in the room.

"What are we going to do about Clary?" he asked.

"I have a solution but it is going to hurt her," Magnus said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the Silver Fire. It will take the Demon out of anything but it only works on Downworlders. If I use it on a human like Clary. It could burn her skin but it would heal since she is a Shadowhunter." I looked at Magnus. He had a serious look on his face. I looked at Jace, he was thinking.

"Do it," Jace said.

"Are you sure? You kn- ," Magnus started but Jace cut him off.

"No, do it. I don't to see Clary like this. I just want her back."

Magnus nodded and gestured Alec and I to follow him, while Jace stayed in bed.

"One of you are going to have to distract Sebastian, while the other distracts Clary so I can so the spell," Magnus said.

"I'll distract Sebastian, Izzy distract Clary," Alec said. I nodded. When we were outside, everything was a mess.

"Okay, pray that I'll be safe," Alec said and left to find Sebastian. We silently followed and saw that Alec had yelled at Sebastian and now he was running after Alec. I ran over to Clary.

"You know you hurt him and you don't want that to happen!" I yelled. She only looked at me then she grabbed her Seraph Blade and was going to throw it at me till I saw a silver mist.


	15. They All Fall Down

**Magnus POV**

I did the spell when Isabelle was distracting Clary.

"i vocare ignis est argentum ad vincendum malum possessionem ex hoc bellator!"

There was a silver mist and it went all around Clary. Then it flashed and the fire started. I heard her scream in pain and I couldn't bear to do this again. Once the screaming stopped, I ran to Clary and saw something to painful for my eyes. Her skin was scorched and was bleeding. Isabelle was at my side and sucked in a breath.

"C'mon, we need to take her near a lake," I said.

"We can go to Wayland Manor. It has a lake there and it's close from where we are," she said. I picked her up and we started to run.

"Magnus," Isabelle said while running.

"Yes," I said.

"What did you say in that language?"

"That was Latin. That means: I summon the fire that is silver to vanquish the evil possession from this warrior!"

"Oh," she said.

We made it and I started to wash her arms and face from the blood. Once I was done I saw her. Her skin was burned and there were several cuts and bruises. She started to stir.

"M- Magnus?" she said.

"Oh Clary," I said in a sad tone. "I am so sorry."

"What?" I gestured her to the lake and she stared at herself. She let out a breath.

"Why?"

"I had to get the possession off of you," I said.

"He was just helping," Isabelle said.

"Well look at me. Once everyone sees their hero, they're going to laugh," she said.

"I know it wasn't what you asked for," I said.

"Then who's was it?" she asked.

"Jace."

**Jace POV**

I rested on the bed. Maia, Jordan, and Simon went to go fight more Demons and get people to safety. I got up and was going to get out when the door burst open and entered an angry Clary.

"Clary," I said.

"Why," she said angrily.

"Why what?"

"Why would you tell Magnus to do this to me? This isn't what I asked for!" she yelled.

"You did this to me!" she screamed. I looked into her green eyes.

"I had no choice!" I yelled back. I looked at her face. There was a sad look on it.

"I don't look like me though. How could you love someone that looks like this?"

"Clary, I don't care what you look like. Sebastian is trying to separate us. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

I heard her suck in a breath. I walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"If you don't like people staring, do you want me to get it?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about. She nodded. I ducked down and captured her lips.

She returned the pressure and wrapped her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Let's go," I said.

**Clary POV**

We went to my house and he got my green cloak. I put it on and pulled my hood over my head. I put my hand in Jace's and we ran back to the palace. Everyone was yelling for one another and searching for family and or friends. I ran to the top of the steps and looked out.

"HEY!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"Calm down, we're going to handle this!

"How?" someone yelled.

"I will kill Sebastian!" I yelled. There were murmurs in the room and everyone cheered. I ran back down the steps and saw Jace.

"Nice."

"I don't think that was much really."

"C'mon, everyone else is in our room," he said.

We went to our room and I saw everyone there. They all got up and hugged me. I hugged back.

"You're back," Maia said. I smiled sweetly at her.

"We need to go find Sebastian now," Alec said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I told me that he is going to take over Idris and he is going to kill each and every one of us. Even Max," he said holding Max to him.

"Then lets go find him," I said. We left the palace and went to go find Sebastian together. We weren't not going to go separate ways. If Sebastian got one of us someone would take our place. Even Max went with us. We argued but he didn't just want to sit around and do nothing. He had training when he was living with me. He could handle himself.

"Are you looking for me?" a cool voice said behind us. We turned around and saw him. The Cup in his hands and it had something in it. Blood.

"There is Demon blood in here and my blood. Once I drink this no one will stop me!" he said. Then he drank from the Cup. When he was done he threw it aside, and oo kill nce again his eyes were a darker black and he smiled.

"I thought you already drank from it?" Simon said.

"I drank it the first time to take control of Clarissa and now this will give me full power."

"Oh," Simon said.

Sebastian laughed.

"You all are my first to kill on my list," he said and darted do fast I could not see him. I saw Simon hit the ground with a painful groan.

"Simon!" Isabelle screamed and then she was on the ground too.

"Isabelle!" Alec yelled and now he was on the ground.

"Alec!" Magnus gasped and he was on the ground.

"Magnus!" Maia yelped and, you know, she's on the ground.

"Maia!" Jordan gaped and he was on the ground too. I grabbed Max and put my arms around him. I was breathing really hard and looking around. Then Jace was on the ground.

"OH, COME ON!" I yelled. Then I heard Sebastian laugh.

"So pathetic, so weak," he said.

"Shut up! I know you have a plan and we're just the first part of it."

He smiled at me. "You catch on so fast." And then I was on the ground with Max.


	16. Cellars and Flashbacks

**Clary POV**

So getting knocked out, not my best instincts ever but at least I knew where I was. I was in the cellar on the Morgenstern Manor. I was chained up and I didn't see the others in sight. The only thing I saw was bone fragments and dried up blood.

"You are finally awake," said a voice.

I looked up and saw Sebastian.

"Where the hell is everybody else?" I yelled.

"There in a _safe_ place," he said.

I growled in the back of my throat. "Where are they!" I screamed.

"I told you already," he said and walked away.

**Max Pov**

I groaned and sat up. I looked around and saw that I was in a cellar with the others except Clary. I shook Alec awake.

"Alec, Alec wake up," I said. He groaned and woke up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in a cellar. I can't really find a way out here, though," I said.

"You guys, wake up," Alec said. They all woke up and looked around.

"Clary, Clary?" Jace yelled.

"She isn't in here," said Magnus.

"Then were is she?" Isabelle asked.

Everybody stared at each other blankly. Nobody knew where she was. I was worried. She was my protector since she found me and since then she always protected me.

No matter what, I would find her and protect her even if I am young.

**Jace POV**

She wasn't with us. Where is she? I was suppose to be with her all times. I wasn't going to let that bastard of a brother hurt her in any ways.

"We need to find a way out of here," I said.

"Yeah, this place is getting real stuffy," said Magnus

"Magnus, get serious, we need to find Clary before he hurts her in some kind of way," I said.

"Okay lover boy. How do we, suppose, to get out with no way OUT!" he yelled. There really wasn't a way to get out. There wasn't even a bar door, it was like the Seelie Court cellars but I saw something on the ceiling. I pointed and everybody stared.

"How do we get up there? It's too high for any of us to jump," said Isabelle.

"Isabelle, you know there are two Werewolves and a Vampire here. Seems like you forgot about us," said Simon.

"Oh, forget the Warlock," Magnus complained.

"And Warlock. Happy?" Simon said.

"Maybe," he muttered.

"Jump, leech," I said. He smiled ruefully and jumped but then he fell back down, hard.

"Simon!" Isabelle screamed.

"Are you okay?"

"It's like there's a barrier that won't let me through."1'

"So how are we going to get out?" Maia asked.

"When in doubt, dig out," I said.

"Digging? With what, our bare hands?" Isabelle said.

"Bingo," I said.

"But my nails-,"

"Just dig Isabelle," Jordan said.

She grunted but started to dig. We were making progress till Isabelle slipped through a mud hole and we had to get her out multiple times. Then I felt something cool and crisp on my fingers and I knew we made it out.

"Hey, I feel air."

"Really, because I am tired, plus my nails are all dirty," Isabelle said. I dug the rest of out and we were on green grass again.

"How are we going to find Clary?" Max asked.

"Do you have anything of hers?" Magnus asked.

"There's stuff in her room," I said. We walked to her room, our room, and we were careful not to get spotted by demons or Sebastian if he was near by. I looked out over the disintegrated plains. Shadow Hunters were getting ready for battle but Sebastian could kill them easily. Since he drank out of the Cup. We reached the room and I found Clary's hairbrush. I gave it to Magnus.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"I am going to do a tracking spell."

His fingers sparkled blue and then he gave it to me.

"Put a tracking rune on it. It should work," he said.

I took it and put the rune on. I closed my eyes and saw the image of Clary. She was chained to a wall. There were stuff scattered on the floor and something that looked like blood splatters. Where was she? I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me.

"So?" Jordan said.

"She looks like she's in a dungeon or something and she's chained to a wall. I don't know where she is but it has to be farther than here," I said.

"I think I know where she is," Simon said.

"Really, where?" Maia said.

"The Morgenstern Manor, her father would kidnap Downworlders and do tests on them. Shove a Vampire's head in holy water, put silver powder down a Werewolves throat, torcher Faeries with iron, and he slashes Warlock's to let them heal themselves over and over till it kills them to death," he said with a pain in his voice.

"How do you know all this?" Max asked.

"Clary told me about it when we were gathering food," he said.

"Then lead us to the Morgenstern Manor then," I said.

"Wait, we need to find Raphael and Camille first," Jordan said.

Everybody agreed and went to go find them. They went to the balcony, basement, dungeons, kitchen, dining room, and other places.

They finally found them in the Grand Hall, fighting off Raum Demons. They eventually killed them and saw us. They came over and Camille said, "Where were you guys?"

"Well it's kind of a long story but we have no time, we have to go to the Morgenstern Manor. Sebsatian has her chained in there," Magnus said. They both nodded and let the other Shadow Hunters take care of the Demons. Simon led us to the Manor till we came into trouble.

**Clary POV**

I pulled on the chains but they wouldn't budge. I scraped my wrists and bruised them. I gave up and started to yell for help. I knew it was no use.

"Getting tired yet?" a voice said.

"Why would you say that," I looked up and saw Sebastian.

"You gave up trying to break free and stopped yelling for help," he said with a smile.

"Shut up, Sebastian," I growled.

"Why won't you call me by my real name?" he said.

"That's Jace's name, not yours," I said.

"That is my name to, it's my birth name," he said.

"Just shut the - ," I started but something cut me off.

"Master, we have intruders here," a Demon servant said.

"Ooh, fun. I can use my power again," he said with amusement. "Watch her for me, would you," he said. The servant nodded and Sebastian left.

I tried to pull on my chains again but it only led to the Demons to come closer to me.

"Quit it or else," he said. Then I used the chains for leverage and kicked him in the chest. With that much force, the chains broke free from the wall. I heard a growl. I looked at the Demon and it launched at me. I ducked and ran. The chains were really heavy but I could still run. I was panting and I heard another growl. It tackled me down and I fell with a yell from the impact. I rolled to my back and it was smiling. It laughed till I punched him in the jaw. It grunted and rolled off and I ran again. I was panting really hard. I never seen this kind of Demon before.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" it yelled. I yelled. I was almost at the stairs till I heard a rumble. There was soot falling from the ceiling. Was the Manor coming down? Without a thought, I ran as fast as I could, up the steps, and out the door. I was in the corridor when the Demon burst out and landed on the wall. It began to crawl along the wall towards me. I was almost to the Grand Hall when the ceiling tiles were coming down in groups. One of the tiles hit me on my head and I fell with a grunt. The Demon rolled me over and laughed. It had a knife. It thrust it at me but I moved to the left but the knife was close to my head. I gasped. I punched him again and when he moved back, I kicked him in the stomach and then his face. I got up and ran. When I reached the door, I felt a pain in my back and something kicked me. I screamed and was in the grass. The Demon was so strong that it actually kicked me over the water that surrounded the Manor to the grass. I took the knife from my back and began to push myself with my arms. The Manor was like a castle with a draw bridge. I heard a creak and looked behind me. The draw bridge was coming down. I tried to get away but the bridge crushed me. It was on my waist down. I screamed in pain. The Demon came over and crouched down to look at me.

"So sad that you are trapped," he said. I gripped the knife that was still I my hands and put through it's forehead. It looked at me till he disappeared. My head fell on the grass and I could feel myself dying. I closed my eyes and saw all my friends and families faces. Then I saw Jace's. I had a flashback of the times we had together.

When we were having a picnic near Lake Lyn till the Forsaken came, when we kissed the very first time, when he told me he loved me, and wished me back to life. I even remembered the time we had in bed. I smiled to myself when I remembered that. Then I blacked out.


	17. New Members and Fighters

**Jace POV**

We reached the Manor. That's when Sebastian came out. He was smiling at us.

"So glad you can make it," he said.

"Where's Clary?" I yelled.

"Don't worry, she has company with her. As in a Demon is with her," he said.

"Give her to us," Simon said.

"Not after a battle and I don't think she has time to get out either," he said.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked.

"The Manor, it's coming down. I put a destruction rune on it. So she's going to do a second time, if she doesn't make it out in time," he said with a devilish grin.

"No," I said in a whisper.

"Yes," he said as if he could hear me.

"We better hurry," Magnus said.

"You're not getting past me. You'll have to fight me first," Sebastian said.

I growled. I took out blade and said, "_Hadraniel_," and it glowed. He chose that name because the name he chose was the Angel of Love. He would do anything for Clary because he loved her. Then another light gloomed. It was Alec. He had a blade too. Everyone here loved Clary. She was family and we would always be together, forever. Even Max had a ten- inch dagger with him. I heard a laugh.

"You all are really confident on killing me aren't you?" he asked. Then I heard a rumble. I looked at the Manor. It looked more like a castle, with a draw bridge too. It was shaking. It was starting to come done.

"Better hurry," he said. "It can go down any second."

I ran up to him, but he only moved to the side but Isabelle's whip was wrapped around his ankles and I had to move quick. So I threw the blade at him and it hit his shoulder. He grunted. There was a furious look in his eyes and he took the blade and slice the whip. The whip snaked back around Isabelle's arm like bracelets.

"You bitch, you would risk your life for her. Let me tell you this, she's keeping secrets from all of you. From where you born," he said to Raphael, "to where your mother is," he said to Simon, " and other secrets from all of you. I wouldn't trust Clarissa if I were you. You make your own choice but remember what I said."

Then he threw the blade at the group and my eyes widened when I saw who it was going to hit. Max. I was going to block it when something grabbed the dagger and threw it back at Sebastian. It hit him in the chest. Not where his heart was but close to it. He staggered back and looked at the person. It was a girl. Probably fourteen, that had sand blonde hair. She was smiling at Sebastian and for the first time, he was in shock.

"Surprised," she said.

"I thought they killed you, I told them to," he said.

"Well, they don't like you and they turned me too, if you haven't notice," she said. Then I heard a noise, like a tree falling down. I looked back at the Manor and saw that the draw bridge was down. I looked back and saw that Sebastian was gone. He didn't put up much of a fight but he was gone, so it was good.

I looked back at the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Maureen, I'm Maureen."

**Sebastian POV**

_Damn, she's still alive. I thought I told those bloodsucking leeches to kill her,_ I thought. I was in the forest. I stopped when I found her.

"Hello, mother," I said.

"Hello, Jonathan," she said. Lilith was my mother. She gave her blood to me than that red head bitch of a mother. She smiled at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They aren't getting weaker. Somehow Clary makes them all stronger."

"Jonathan, she was the one who trained all of them, of course they will do anything for her."

"You're right, mother," I said. I remembered I summoned her before they got here.

_Flashback_

_ "You summoned me, Jonathan?" she said._

"_Yes, mother, I know they visited you," I said._

"_Indeed they did. They are pretty smart for Nephilim," she said._

"_Yes, yes they are," I said with a frown._

"_Why did you summon me, Jonathan?" she asked._

"_As my mother, would you like to take over Idris with me?"_

_She smiled a wicked grin._

"_Of course I would," she said._

_End flashback_

"Do you know where they all are now?" she asked.

"They are still at the Manor, finding Clarissa," I said.

"Good, let's go back to the palace, shall we?"

"We shall," I said and took her hand.

**Clary POV**

I didn't know how long I was laying there. My waist and down went numb and I couldn't move. Then I heard footsteps.

"CLARY!" a voice shouted.

I knew that voice.

"J –Jace," I said in a weak voice.

"By the Angel, I found her," I head Alec say.

"Clary, Clary can you hear me?' he asked.

"Alec," I said.

"Don't worry, they're coming," he said in a soothing voice.

"It hurts, I can't feel my body," I said.

"Oh my God, Clary," I heard Isabelle say.

"C'mon, let's get this bridge off her," Jace said.

All the boys took on each side. Raphael, Simon and Alec on one side and Jace, Jordan, and Magnus on the other. Even the girls helped and a girl that I didn't know who she was. Max was holding my hand.

"Everything's going to be okay, Clary," he said.

"I know," I said. I looked into his gray eyes. I felt the bridge being lifted. They were really strong. When it was off, I saw Magnus come towards me and see the damage.

"God, it looks like you have a broken leg and a bruised back. Nephilim, put an iratze on her leg before it gets worse," he said. I felt the stinging sensation from the stele putting the rune on my leg. Magnus did his magic and fixed my back. I sat up slowly. I looked up and saw that girl again.

"Who are you," I said out of curiosity.

"Maureen," she said. I could sense that she was a vampire. I was going to say it was impossible for her to come out but it was already night time. I didn't notice it before. It should've been still morning. Then I realized that it wasn't the night sky, it was a horde of Demons. They were swarming in the sky ready to attack. I stood up and looked in horror.

"My god," Maia said, astonished.

"I have never seen this much Demons before," Max said, grabbing my hand. I squeezed it lightly and looked at him. Behind those glasses were big terrified eyes but bravery in them. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we'll kill them all, but we need more Shadowhunters and Downworlders," I said.

"So, we have to go back to the places?" Simon said. I nodded.

"Maia and I are going to Wolfe Manor Forest then," Jordan said. I nodded and they took off.

"Simon and I will go to St. Idris to convince Lily and the other Vampires," Isabelle said.

"Alec and I will find Lilith," Magnus and took off along with Simon and Isabelle.

"We're going to the Fey Gardens," I said to Jace. He nodded.

I looked back at Camille, Raphael, Maureen, and Max.

"Go get the other Shadowhunters and take them to my home," I said to them. They nodded and went off with Max in Raphael's arms.

"Let's go," Jace said. We went to the Gardens and saw the greened haired and blue haired Faeries doing each other's hairs. They looked up when we walked up to them and smiled.

"Thanks, Blondie. Our old selves were so bitter it was killing us, till you killed them and our real selves are back now, thank you," the green haired Faerie said.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Alana," the blue haired girl said.

"I'm Merida," the green haired girl said.

"You're welcome but we need your help, all of your help. There is going to be a battle and we need all the help we can get," Jace said.

They nodded.

"I'll go get them," Merida said and left to go find the Faeries. She had a Scottish accent when she spoke.

"Who are we battling?" Alana asked.

"My brother and his Demon army," I said.

"Your brother is a Demon, isn't he?" she said. I nodded.

"But I never known where he got the Demon blood from, though," I said.

It was mysterious where he got it from. I know my father had been experimenting on him but I didn't know where the blood was from.

"They are coming," Merida said when she got back.

"There is this place in the woods, south of the palace. Keep going till you see a house or Shadowhunters there," I said. They nodded and headed to my home.

"Let's go," I said.

"Wait, I need to do something before we go," said Jace.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"This," he pulled me close to him and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and returned the pressure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't know how long we were like that but I didn't care. We pulled away for air and looked at each other.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, too," I said.

**Alec POV**

Magnus and I walked to Lilith's Death Nile. When we reached there, everything looked the same. The Nile of ghosts who lost their lives, I even saw the lake where Annalissa trapped me. We looked around but we didn't see Lilith anywhere.

"Where the hell is she?" Magnus asked.

"Oh, she went to so see her son," said a voice.

I looked behind me and my jaw dropped.

"Annalissa," I said in shock.

"I thought I killed you," Magnus growled.

"I'm a ghost, you can't kill me," she said.

"But that was a fun fight though, do you want to do it again?" she asked with a grin.

"Shut it and what do you mean she went to see her son?" Magnus asked.

"You wanna know where his Demon blood came from?" she said.

"Lilith," I said.

"Bingo," she said.

"Now what are you doing here?" she asked with annoyance.

"We need help to defeat Sebastian and now Lilith in a battle," I said.

"Why would we help you?" she asked.

"What do you want and don't say Alec," Magnus warned.

"Freedom," she simply said.

"Fine," I said.

"I thought Lilith can give you're your freedom," Magnus said.

"Oh there are ways to get our freedom," she said. "With a spell, a potion, or revenge of Lilith."

"What spell?" Magnus said.

"Uh, the freedom spell," she said.

"I don't know any freedom spell," Magnus said.

"What?" she said in total disbelief.

"I don't do those spells," he said.

"Then who?" she asked.

"A friend of mine can," he said.

"Which is," she said, impatient.

"Fell, Ragnor Fell," he said.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I have to summon him first," he said.

"We can't w-," she started but Magnus interrupted.

"Yes you can, don't get your panties in a twist," he said and turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Finding a place where I can summon him," he said. I followed him.

"This looks like the perfect spot," he said when I caught up to him. I looked at the spot. It was empty except for weeds and plants but it would be a perfect spot to summon somebody.

"Okay, so what do you need to summon his?" I asked.

"Just a spell," he said with a grin.

**Maia POV**

We were at the Forest and saw nobody there.

We called out but nothing.

"Where are they?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Let's keep walking," he said. We walked farther in the woods and finally saw them. They were looking at the sky. There were more Demons than before. I saw Bat immediately, he was wearing a leather Jacket and jeans. As if knowing we were standing and watching them, he turned to face us. We made eye contact but I looked down.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We need help in a battle and we need everybody's help," Jordan said.

"Why should we help you? Your Shadowhunter friends almost killed us," said Gretal.

I looked at them. Every one of them were family after I left and they changed when I was gone.

"Please," I said, "We need to take down Sebastian."

"Bat, can we talk to you. In private," Jordan asked.

He nodded and came towards us.

"We really need you guy's help. Innocent people are going to die. Do you want that to happen?" Jordan asked with an anger to it.

Bat sighed and shook his head.

"No, I don't want that to happen. We'll help you, then," he said.

"Maia, take them to the house. I need to talk to Bat for a moment," Jordan said. I was confused but nodded.

I went over to the group.

"C'mon, Bat said yes," I said. They all nodded. They started to follow when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Alaric.

"Why did you leave the pack?" he asked. There were agreements to his question.

"Aline," I said.

"The princess?" someone asked. I nodded.

"She threatened to clear all Werewolves alive because she blamed me of something I didn't do," I said simply.

"What?" I heard someone say. I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. I knew I wasn't a killer. I know Aline like to blame people for what she does.

_Flashback_

_ I heard a scream. I ran on all fours till I reached the princess's castle._

"_That should teach you lesson," I heard Aline said. Then she turned her head and saw me._

"_Werewolf, transform," she demanded. I did and looked at her._

"_Leave your pack or I will clear all Werewolves and blame this on you," she said with a grin._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_You did this," she said sounding innocent._

"_No I didn't, you don't have proof," I said, astonished._

"_Yeah I do, the marks on this body is like the scratches of a wolf."_

_I gasped. She laughed at me. I did as was told. I wasn't going to let her touch my pack._

_End flashback_

I shuddered at the moment and kept walking.

**Jordan POV**

After Maia left with the pack I turned to Bat and stared at him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"You still have feelings for Maia," I said. He nodded.

"Why" I asked.

"She made me feel like I was a real person, not a Werewolf, just a normal human. I never had a girl do that to me before. After she left me, I tried to get into another relationship but all I could think about was Maia because she was the only one who treated me like that," he said.

"Yeah, she has that effect on people," I said, smiling.

"But you two are together, so I will respect that," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, man," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, we have a battle to attend," I said. He smiled and we started to go to Clary's house.

**Simon POV**

Hand in hand with Isabelle. We walked back to St. Idris. Mostly I used me vampire speed to get there with Isabelle on my back but we got there. We looked up at the volcano.

"Get on my back, Isabelle," I said. She did and I jumped from ledge to ledge. We reached the top and saw Lily.

"Lily!" Isabelle yelled. She turned and smiled.

"We meet again," she said with a grin.

"We need your help and the other vampire's help in a battle," I said.

"A battle?" she said.

"Yes, Sebastian drank from the Cup and now he has a Demon army and wants to take over Idris," Isabelle explained.

"Why does he have the Cup? I thought Clarissa had it," she said.

"We had to give him the Cup or he would take control of Clary, forever," I said.

"Fine, we will fight with you," she said.

"Vampires! We are going to battle, let's go," she yelled. They came and looked up. The Demons were coming faster and more bigger.

"It should be midnight by now," Lily said.

"Follow us," Isabelle said. We got down and hurried to the house.

**Magnus POV**

"How long will this take?" Annalissa asked.

"Not long," I said. I raised my hands and concentrated. A figure came up and saw it was him.

"Why have you summoned me?" he asked.

"I need you to do a freedom spell, Ragnor," I said.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Do you want to die today?" I asked.

"No," he said sounding curios.

"Well we need their help," I pointed at Annalissa and the ghosts, "in a battle and yours too," I added.

"Fine but on one condition," he said. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"I need a place to stay," he said.

"You can stay at the castle," I said. He smiled and went over to the ghosts.

"I se rupe de secţii de a le oferi libertatea pe care o doresc şi pot păstra pentru totdeauna. Dă-le libertate şi să le fie liber de blestem, care este licita pe ele," he said.

Then I heard a sound, like a castle coming down.

"We're free," Annalissa said with a smile. The other ghosts laughed and smiled.

"What language was that?" Alec asked.

"Romanian. I said 'I hereby break the wards to give them freedom they want and may keep forever. Give them freedom and let them be free of the curse that is bid on them.'"

"Impressive," I said.

"Let's get them to the house now. It's already midnight," Alec said.

We lead them to the house and found everybody there. From Faeries, Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves, Shadowhunters, Ghosts and new members.

"Hey, what took you guys long?" Clary asked while walking up to us.

"We needed a spell and we have a new member to the group or two, counting Maureen. This is Ragnor Fell," I said. He smiled at her.

"Welcome to the group," she said.

"C'mon, we're working on the plan right now," she said and walked off.

We followed and saw the group. They were all focused. I took a deep breath and listened to the plan.


	18. A Plan Goes Wrong

**Jace POV**

I was with Clary, waiting for the others to arrive. When Maia and Jordan came with the other Werewolves, Clary suggested we think of a plan while we're waiting.

"How about a sneak attack?" Jordan suggested. We agreed but we needed more than a sneak attack. Then I saw Simon and Isabelle with Lily and the other Vampires. I saw the Werewolves and Vampires give each other looks.

"Hey, we don't have time for you guys to fight each other," I said to the Vampires and Werewolves. They agreed and gave some suggestions about the plans. Then I see Shadowhunters and Warriors coming with Raphael, Camille, Max, and Maureen. We only had to wait till Magnus and Alec came and we would give them the plan and train a little. We talked a bit and then I see them. I saw that they had another person with them and ghosts? Where was Lilith? Clary went over to them. She talked a bit and came back over.

"Okay, so now that Sebastian has a Demon army, they will be on guard duty," Clary said.

"So, half of us will have to get rid of those Demons so they won't go tell Sebastian. We have to surround the somehow and not let them hear that we're there with them," I said.

"But there are multiple areas where they are guarding. How are we going to get to Sebastian?" Merida asked.

"Well we need them to get into one spot so we could kill them all and maybe Magnus can put a ward up so they won't run away," Simon said.

"Will you Magnus?" I said.

"Of course, I will," he said.

"So let's do half of all the groups go get the Demons and the rest with Sebastian," Clary said. Everyone agreed with her idea. So we split up the Downworlders and Shadowhunters into two groups. When we were done, I looked up and saw that there were no more Demons in the sky. They must have been on guard duty now.

Jordan, Clary, Isabelle, Raphael, Merida, Alec, and Maureen were going to find Sebastian. While me, Simon, Magnus, Alana, Camille, Ragnor, and Maia were going to fight the Demons. We went to our groups. I told Max to stay here with the people who weren't going to fight. I even told him he was in charge. I looked at Clary. She was going to find Sebastian, while I kill Demons. As much as I don't like this idea, I have to go with it. I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't like being separated," I said.

"It won't be that long. I promise. After we find Sebastian and take him down, I will find you and we will be together," she said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back and gave her a kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss that didn't last long. She pulled away and I sighed. She cupped my face with her hands and looked me straight in the eye. I looked back. There was lust, love, sadness, and bravery in her eyes. I smiled and pecked her lips again and we separated. I took a deep breath and went to my group.

"Okay, we have to separate for now. Five to six people for us to get the Demons in on spot," Simon said.

"We need to find a big enough spot to put them there," Alana said.

"How about Brocelind Plain ?" I suggested.

"How do you know it's large enough to keep hordes of Demons their?" Ragnor asked.

"That's where the Uprising took place. The war between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Tons of them were there," I said.

"Okay, so we take them to Brocelind Plain," Simon said. We all agreed and went ahead of the other group. I looked back at Max, he waved goodbye, but this wasn't the last time to see each other. Or was it?

**Clary POV**

I watched them go ahead of us. I sighed and looked back at my group.

"Okay, so when they get the Demons out of the way, we need to go in the castle. He is most likely to be in there," I said.

"Where's Lilith?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you this, but Lilith is Sebastian's mother. The Demon blood he has inside of him is hers," Magnus said.

"Thanks for telling us this," is said. He nodded. I looked back at Max. I smiled at him and he waved. I took a deep breath and said, "Let's go."

We walked slowly. Then we went in the trees. Hiding when we saw a Demon nearby. We were almost near the castle when I heard a rustling sound. I put my hand up to signal them to stop. I looked up and saw something horrifying. It was a Demon, but not any Demons I have seen before. It had tentacles coming out of it, a large gaping mouth, spikes, and a tail. This thing was large but blind, since it didn't have any eyes.

"Everyone, be quiet and don't move," I whispered to them. They nodded and just looked at the thing. It moved from tree to tree. My eyes followed it and saw that there was a ruby red color on its spikes and tentacles. It was blood. Then it stopped just above Maureen's head. Then its tentacle shot out and tangled itself around her waist and lifted her up. She shrieked.

"Maureen!" I yelled. She was having trouble untangling herself.

Then another tentacle grabbed a Faerie by her leg. Then another grabbed Jordan. He had more tentacles than I thought. I grabbed blade and said its name, "_Malchediel."_

The angel of courage. I jumped up and slashed at it. It yelped but didn't weaken. It took a spike out of it and threw it at me. I was still in the air, so I side jumped a tree and dodged the spike. I threw my blade it. It moved and it hit the demon in the back. I heard it growl while I landed on a branch. I took out another blade and named it. "_Nathaniel_," the angel of fire. I thrust myself off the branch and dove my blade into the thing's skin and I started to go down with my blade, creating a huge opening. It shrieked in pain and another tentacle came out. I landed on the ground and saw that it took everyone and they were struggling. I wasn't paying attention to the tentacle and it wrapped it around my neck. It lifted me up in the air and I was gasping for air. I was kicking my legs around and my hands were on its tentacle.

Then, I knew what was happening. This was a set up. Sebastian knew we were coming after him. Then, my eyes grew wide. The Demon Army he has is going to kill Jace and the others.

"Jace," i said but it came out throaty.

"Jace," I said in a whisper. I took a deep breath and screamed, "JACE!"

**Jace POV**

We were walking ahead of Clary and her group. I was leading the group. When we were as far as Clary's group as possible, we broke up into groups and scoured the place for Demons. We were supposed to take them to Brocelind Plain. I was with Camille and some Shadowhunters and Downworlders. I saw a patch of Demons in an area and I signaled them that they were there. I walked down there quickly and quietly. When I reached them, I had to get their attention, I picked up a rock and threw it at one of them. It grunted and turned to look at me. I smiled and back away. It growled and it chased after me. I smiled, it was working. The others saw me and ran with me. Brocelind Plain wasn't far from Clary's house or where we were running. We got there and I saw Magnus. He saw me and nodded. The wards were up. We ran through the barriers and got out except for the Demons, who were trapped. I saw Simon and Alana with their group coming and ran through the barriers, trapping the Demons. The others came and did the same.

"We got most of them but the other Demons ran away," Maia said. I nodded.

"Let's just get rid of these Demons first," I said. Magnus nodded and concentrated on the Demons but then he fell to the ground.

"Magnus!" Camille yelled. I saw Ragnor run to his side and help hime up.

"Are you okay?" Ragnor asked. Magnus nodded.

I looked back at the Demons and stared in horror. They were combining together to make a super Demon. It broke through the barrier and came towards us. I took out a Seraph Blade and named it, "_Rampel!" _ The angel of endurance.

I ran towards it and jumped. Doing a half flip and slicing its back. I landed in a crouch. It growled and turned around. It drew its hand back and tried to hit me but I jumped and ran up its arm and jabbed it in the side of its head. I looked down and saw Faerie Knights attacking the Demon. It gave a hideous, blood- curtling screech. Then it laughed.

"Foolish Downworlders and Nephilim. Are you really this dumb witted?" it asked in a growl.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Maia.

"Never leave others behind," it said and then I heard a voice screaming my name. I knew that voice. Clary.

"Clary?" I yelled. She kept screaming my name and then her voice died out.

"Clary?" I yelled again. Nothing.

"CLARY!" I yelled. I couldn't hear her. What if she was in trouble or hurt? I was breathing hard and was furious. The blade grew brighter and I jabbed it in its head. It screamed and started to die. Demons couldn't take the angel light. It was pure and they weren't. I jumped off and landed on my feet. I watched it die and then turned around to find Clary.

I heard the others follow me. I ran for some minutes until I saw something red in front of me. It was blood. I looked up and saw something farther from me, with people. I ran towards it and I slowed down and saw something horrifying. It was a Demon with tentacles and spikes and a gaping mouth. The people it held captive were the people in Clary's group. Then I saw her. Clary. She was hanging. A tentacle wrapped around her neck. She wasn't moving at all.

"Clary," I whispered. That thing was hurting her. I grabbed my sword and threw it at the thing. It hit it where a Demon's heart would be. It screamed in pain and let everybody go. They all fell to the ground with a groan. Before Clary could hit the ground, I caught her and looked at her. She was pale and wasn't breathing. I shook her and she didn't wake up.

"Clary, Clary no. You have to stay with me," I yelled. I checked her pulse. It was faint. She was still alive but not breathing. I put her on the ground. I tilted her head and put my mouth over hers. I was puffing air into her. I pushed on her chest and kept doing the same thing. Then on the tenth time she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Jace," she said.

"Clary," I said putting my arms around her and nuzzling my head in her neck.

"You saved my life again," she said.

"I would do it again if I have to. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I will love you then," I said. She looked at me in the eye. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Oh Jace," she said.

"I will always be here with you Clary," I said to her.

"As will I," she said and kissed me. We pulled apart and got up. Sebastian did this to her and he was going to pay, even if it meant my life.


	19. Sabotage

**Jace POV**

We walked back to her house and saw that Max and the other people were there.

"Now what do we do? He sabotaged our plan and he might even know what our next plan is," Isabelle said.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do now. He was probably at the palace. I was confused. How did he know what we were planning to do? Then I thought of something that was possible. I grabbed Clary by the arm and dragged her around the house. I heard her call my name but I didn't want anyone to hear us.

"Jace, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I know how Sebastian knew what we were planning," I said. She raised her brows in surprised.

"I think there is someone spying on us and telling Sebastian our plans," I said.

"I agree, he couldn't have just overheard us without being caught, so he sent in someone but who?" she asked.

"How about we talk about this with the others," I said. She nodded. We gathered Maia, Jordan, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Isabelle, Raphael, and Camille.

"Guys, we think there is someone spying on us out there and telling Sebastian our plan," I said.

"Really, then who?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know Isabelle, you tell us," I said. She scowled at me.

"We really need to find that person, before he or she does something else," Clary said. They agreed.

"But how are we going to know it is?" Simon asked. We groaned.

"It could be anyone out there," Camille said.

"How about we have a plan ourselves," I said, mischievously.

"Then tell us," Clary said.

"We are going to make up a fake plan, make sure you keep an eye out for anyone, and when the spy tells Sebastian, we hatch another plan," I said.

"That is a whole lot of plans," Raphael said. I nodded.

"But it has to work," Alec said.

"Okay, so let's get this plan started," Magnus said and we started to make our plan.

**Clary POV**

We were finished with our fake plan and we made our way to the other Downworlders.

"Okay, we have a new plan," I said. They all gathered round to listen. "We are going in a group together and form a circle. We are going to make our way to the palace and we are going to sneak in. We are going to go down the Main Hall and make our way to the throne room. That is when Simon, Raphael, and Camille go up to the beams above the throne room and then drop down to Sebastian and we attack," Jace said. I smiled.

"Nothing can go wrong," Magnus said. I nodded.

"When are we attacking?" asked Alana.

"Midnight," I said. They all agreed and decided to take a rest. I went over to the group.

"So, they all bought it," Isabelle said. I nodded.

"Now, we wait and just watch. Find anyone who is looking suspicious or going somewhere, okay," I said. They nodded. I climbed a tree and looked over Idris. How were we suppose to explain this to our parents before they came back.

_Flashback_

_(Earlier 2 days ago)_

_ "Have fun on your hunting trip," Luke said. I smiled._

"_We will be gone for a week. We need to settle things with the Clave in Shanghai, apparently they need to talk about things connecting to Valentine," Robert said. We said goodbye and they left to Shanghai._

_End flashback_

Three days have passed. Four more days till they come back. I sighed and shook my head. There were more important things than that. I sighed again. It was almost midnight. I looked over everybody. They were all sleeping and then I saw something flash in my eyes. I gasped and fell backwards. I couldn't see anything and then I hit ground. I groaned and rolled onto my back. I sat up.

"Clary," I heard someone say. I blinked a few times and my vision was all cleared. I saw that everyone was around me and Jace was at my side.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, does falling out of a tree seem okay?" I said.

"No need to be sarcastic. What happened?" Magnus asked. I looked at Jace.

"First, we need to get her inside," Jace said. He took me inside and my group followed me.

"So, what happened, Clary?" Camille asked.

"I was looking out for the spy but then a bright light was in my eyes and surprised me. I fell backwards and I couldn't see anything yet and then I hit the ground," I said.

"Damn, that gives enough time for the spy to go tell Sebastian the plan," Raphael said.

"Yeah, but they gave him the fake plan. It isn't that bad," Simon said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"This isn't your fault, Clary. They knew you were on watch but I think they thought you were on watch for Demons not you," Jace said. I sighed.

"Are you good or do you need any _iratze_?" Alec asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I said.

"It's almost midnight, we should get ready," Isabelle said.

"I'll go tell them," Jordan said. He left and we all sighed.

"It's time. What if we don't win?" I said.

"No, don't doubt us and yourself. We'll get through this Clary, together," Maia said.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. Even if we lose to Sebastian, we'll make up a new plan," Simon said. I laughed softly.

"He's right. We're in this together, no matter what," I heard Jordan say when he came back.

"I love you guys," I said with a smile. They came and hugged me in a group hug.

"Hey, what about me," a tiny voice said. I looked at the door and saw Max.

"Come her, kiddo," I said. He ran up to us and hugged. I laughed. We all let go of each other and made our way outside.

**Sebastian POV**

I was sitting on the throne when my spy came in.

"What new do you bring to me, now?" I asked.

"They have planned another attack. They are going in a whole group together and sneak in. They are going to go here and let the Vampires in Clarissa's group sneak behind you and attack," the spy said.

"Really," I said with amusement. I smiled.

"Thank you, spy," I said.

"I rather you call me by my name," the spy said.

"And it is….," I said trailing off.

"Annalissa."

"What a pretty name for a dead girl," I said and gestured with my hand to leave me.

**Jace POV**

We all gathered in a group. Max and the other people who weren't fighting were going to stay at Clary's home.

"Okay, everyone knows the plan right?" I asked. They all said yes. I nodded and looked at the others. They all looked at me. We discussed the real plan in the house. We _were_ going to form a circle group but Clary, Alec, Jordan, Magnus, and I weren't going to be in the group. We were going around the palace and enter in the back. Then, the plan will descend from there.

"Everybody go first. Isabelle and Simon are in charge. We will catch up, we need to talk to the others," I said. They all nodded and formed. They were a really big group. Clary, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, and I stayed behind. We went over to Max.

"Are you guys coming back?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Clary asked. He ran over to us and hugged us.

"I don't want to be alone," he said.

"You will never be alone," I said. He looked up at me with glossy gray eyes. He was trying not to cry. He was holding it in.

"It's okay to cry," I said and the tears rolled down his face.

"Oh, Max," Alec said and knelt down to hug him.

"I hate it when I see him cry," Jordan said.

"Yeah, it breaks my heart," Magnus said. Alec let go and looked Max straight in the eye.

"We'll all come back for you, Max," He said.

Max nodded and let go. He looked at us and said, "Goodbye." We said our goodbyes and left.

We ran all the way to the back of the palace without being caught. We had to climb to the window closest to the ground. So the closest window was about eight to ten feet high. We all made it and made our way to the throne room. I opened the door a little and saw Raphael, Simon, and Camille on the beams. They dropped down silently behind Sebastian. Then they just stood there.

"Magnus, get ready," I said. He nodded and did a spell. It made its way to the vampires and surrounded them. Sebastian turned around to throw a punch but when he tried to hit them he flew back against the wall.

"What the hell," Sebastian growled. Jordan ran up to him flung him the other way and came back to us. I looked at Clary and Alec. They nodded and we took out a Seraph Blade. We looked at each other and said together, "_Micah_," The angel of Divine Plan.

It glommed a brighter light using the same name together. I looked over and saw Sebastian angrier as ever. We all walked in. He looked at us confused.

"What? Didn't expect this?" I said.

He growled. "I thought you said the Vampires would attack me, Annalissa!"

"So she's your spy," Clary said. I heard a grunt. Then I saw the other ghosts dragging Annalissa up to the front.

"Why did you do it?" Alec asked.

"Because he and Lilith, were the only people who took care of me. No one else cared for me except them," she cried.

"No, other people cared too. Merida and Alana avenged your death," Clary said. Annalissa's face went in surprise.

"Other people cared, you just didn't know," Magnus said. She let out a sob.

"I- I'm so sorry. I should've known better," she cried.

"It's okay unless you're still on our side," I said. She nodded and they let go of her.

"Are you ready for this fight, Sebastian?" I said. He laughed.

"You think you can beat me? I am more powerful than ever!" he exclaimed. Then a gust of air was next to him and Lilith appeared. She smiled at us. Then Demons were surrounding us.

"if you wanna fight. Then lets fight," Sebastian said and launched at me.


	20. The Fight and Surprise

**Jace POV**

He launched himself on me. I hit my back on the ground, hard. He punched me a couple of times but I flipped him over and I started to punch him. He started to laugh.

"You really think you can kill me?" he exclaimed. I punched him again, this time in the nose. He started to bleed. I quickly took a look at the scene going on around us. Demons, Downworders, Shadowhunters, and knights were all over the place. I saw something red. Clary, she was fighting a Ravner Demon. Then I felt a sharp pain on my side. I looked down and saw that Sebastian had stabbed me on my side. He drew the blade back, meant to stab me, but something wrapped around his wrist. I looked at it and saw that it was Isabelle's whip. I looked over where Isabelle was and she had her whip wrapped around her hand. Then with a flick of a wrist, the whip sliced off his hand. He screamed in pain. He pushed me off him and disappeared.

"Thanks, Isabelle," I said. She smiled and came over to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, for now," I said while getting up.

"We really need to take this fight outside," Isabelle said. I had to agree with her. They were tearing apart the palace.

"But how are we going to take them outside?" I asked.

"Like this," she said and flicked her whip at a group of Shax Demons. They turned around and saw Isabelle. Then they were charging at her and she ran outside. When they left, other Demons followed and the rest did as well. When we were outside, Isabelle was already killing Demons, one by one. I smiled. That was Isabelle. We all went into the fight and started killing the Demons. I bumped into someone when I killed an _Oni _Demon. I turned and saw Clary.

"Hey," she said, panting.

"Hi," I answered back.

"Did you see where Sebastian went?" she asked. I shook my head. She looked worried.

"Don't worry, Clary. We'll find him," I said. She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips and walked back into the fight. I smiled and killed another _Oni_ Demon. Then I felt a hand on my back and I flew through the air and hit my back on something hard, must have been the side of the palace. I slid down and got on my hands and knees. I was gasping for air. Then I felt hands on my neck and it pushed me to the wall. Then I saw black eyes looking into my golden ones. I looked at Sebastian with disgust and then down at his severed hand. It was wrapped with a cloth, the blood soaking into the cloth, quickly.

"You think a severed hand can stop me from killing you and your friends?" he said with amusement.

"Well, at least we're trying," I said.

"Well, stop or I will kill all of them, right here, right now," he threatened. I didn't know what to do. Should I stop them from fighting or keep fighting and Sebastian killing them all? I didn't know what to do, so I just punched him in the face. The punch was so hard, that he staggered back and fell to the ground holding his jaw and his lower cheek. I heard him growl. I took out a sword from my sheath. He took out his sword and we were in fighting stance. Then he made the first move and I dodged his block that was going to hit my torso. We kept clashing our swords together, knocking each other down, and throwing punches or kicks or both. When our swords clashed again, it made an X. He looked at me, smiling.

"Remember, she's keeping secrets," he said.

"What kinds of secrets?" I asked, getting curious.

"All kinds that you don't know yet," he said and pushed. I lost balance and rolled down a hill and into the Garden Pond. I was soaking wet. I got up and saw Sebastian. He tackled me to the ground and threw punches at me. I could feel blood coming. I kneed him in the torso and he rolled off me and I was on top and started to throw punches at him. The water rippled around us. He kicked me off him and I was half in and half out the pond. I got up and wiped the blood off my chin. He got out of the water and walked precariously over to me. We both lost our swords in the pond. I had no more weapons except for a small dagger. We were breathing heavily. He smiled like a devil and ran up to me. I was going to punch him but he jumped over me in a half spin and put me in a headlock. He was really strong for a Demon.

"What, you're just going to let me do this to you?" he asked in a husky whisper. I struggled to break free but I could already feel my lungs crying in pain. I couldn't breathe. I elbowed him in the ribs, hard and he loosened his grip. I used that as an advantage and flipped him over. He landed on his back. I gasped for air. I heard a rustle and I knew he was up. I grabbed the small dagger and threw it at him. It hit him on his shoulder and he shouted in pain. He took the dagger out of his shoulder and threw it at the ground. Then I saw his face.

"What are you looking at!" he shouted. I looked him up and down.

"I've seen worse," I said. His face had blood and grime on it and his bottom lip was split. His left cheek was getting swollen and his hair was all dirty and dried with blood. He growled. Then he was gone. My eyebrows went up in surprise. Where did her go? Then someone kicked me in the back and I landed on my chest near the ledge of the pond. Someone grabbed my right shoulder and turned me and I was lying on my back. I felt a pain on my right temple. Then I saw Sebastian hovering over me. I saw that he had grabbed the small dagger and it was hovering over my heart. His knees on my chest, trapping me there, he dragged the tip of the knife on my skin, making a big gash on my chest.

"Does that hurt?" he asked. Then he put the tip of the dagger where my hart would be. He pushed it in. I groaned by the pain. He tipped his head, studying his work with the dagger. He pushed it in more. I sucked in a breath. He laughed and he pushed it in more, twisting the hilt. I yelled in pain. I started to see black in my vision. I was going to die. I was going to be bested by Sebastian. What effect would it have on the others, Clary? Clary. My wife. My only true love. She made me happy. If I could just see her one more time. Touch her, kiss her, embrace her. Then I heard Sebastian yell. I looked at him and he turned around. He tilted to the side and fell off me and went in the pond. I looked over at him, he was floating lifelessly. I looked back up and saw red.

"Clary," I whispered.

"I'm here, Jace. You are so brave," she said. I felt a stinging in my chest. She was drawing an_ iratze_.

"But I didn't kill him," I said.

"You didn't have to be brave to kill him. He's gone. He won't bother us again," she said, putting a hand on my cheek. I covered her small hand with my big one. She smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged her back and then blacked out.

**Simon POV**

Isabelle ran out and the Demons followed her. I saw Clary and grabbed her. She gasped and looked at me.

"Simon?"

"Clary, I need you to do something for me," I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to protect all of you guys. I need you to put the Mark of Cain on me," I said.

"Why? What is this supposed to prove?" she asked, bewildered.

"I need to protect you all," I said simply.

"Why?"

"Because, what happens if Sebastian or Lilith has one of you. I want to step up and have them make a move on me. I want to save you guys," I said.

"This is stupid," she said.

"But you're going to do it?"

She sighed and grabbed her stele out of her pocket. I saw that her hand was still burned. She moved the hair to the side on my forehead. I felt the sting of the stele as she traced the rune.

"How do you know how it looks like?" I asked when she was done.

"I made it up myself. If I didn't you would be dead by now," she said. I put her hood down. I looked at her burned face and touched her cheek.

"Can you heal your wound," I asked.

"Magnus told me, it would heal in a while."

"Oh," I said. I looked down at her. I put her in my arms and hugged her. She hugged back and we ran outside. I saw bodies all over the place.

"Good luck, Simon," she said.

"You too."

Then we split. A Spider Demon was in my way. It tried to bite me but when it made its move, it turned to salt.

"Woah," I said. Then I heard a scream. I looked in the direction it came from and saw Isabelle with Lilith. I saw that Lilith had gotten Isabelle trapped in one place and a spike was a few feet away in the air of Isabelle. She was going to kill her. Then she made the spike go towards Isabelle. I used my speed and got between the spike and Isabelle.

"SIMON!" I heard Isabelle scream. Then, I was on the ground. The spike hit me in the chest and a lot of blood was coming out. I heard Lilith laugh.

"How adorable, a vampire saving a Shadowhunter." Then her face turned pale. She pointed at my forehead.

"Sevenfold," was her last word before she turned into a pillar of salt. I took the spike out and clutched my chest.

I saw Isabelle by my side.

"You're free," I said.

She nodded. "How did you do that?"

I touched my forehead and saw that the hair was moved so the Mark was shown.

"The Mark of Cain, how did that get there?"

"Clary," I said. I felt my wound heal. I sat up.

"Thank you, you saved my life," she said, putting both hands on my cheeks.

"It's my job to protect you. I love you," I said and kissed her. I felt her smile and broke away. We got up and looked at the fight. She took a deep breath and flashed a smile at me and returned to the fight. I smiled and joined in.

**Clary POV**

After I left Simon, I started to kill some Demons. I bumped into someone. I turned and saw Jace.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi."

"Did you see where Sebastian went?" I asked. He shook his head. I started to worry.

"Don't worry, Clary. We'll find him." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips and turned back to the battle. I took out a dagger and stabbed a Demon. I was panting so hard that I was getting dizzy. I looked around for Jace but I couldn't see him. Then I heard a shout. It was near the pond I ran over there, killing Demons on my way. I saw Jace and Sebastian fighting. I gasped. Sebastian was on top of Jace with a small dagger in his hand, in Jace. There wasn't a way to kill Sebastian. I thought. Then I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_ "Clarissa, if you don't have a way to kill a person, there is a place where you can stab a mon on his back that you can sever their spine and stab there heart at the same time._

_End flashback _

I missed my old father than the crazy one I had.

I took out my dagger and quietly made my way over to the two. I heard Sebastian laugh and Jace yell in pain. I raised the dagger and stabbed Sebastian in the back. He turned and looked at me and fell into the water, floating lifelessly in the water. I ran over to Jace, my hood falling down and grabbed my stele.

"Clary."

"I'm here, Jace. You are so brave," I said while drawing the rune.

"But I didn't kill him."

"You didn't have to be brave to kill him. He's gone. He won't bother us again," I said. I put my hand on his cheek and he covered it with his hand. I smiled and hugged him He hugged me back and then he relaxed. I pulled away and saw Jace unconscious.

"Jace, Jace. Help, help! Someone please help!" I screamed. I heard footsteps and saw that Magnus and Alec came over.

"Let's drag him out the water," Alec said. We dragged him out the water and he looked so lifeless. I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Alec's.

"It's going to be okay," he said. I nodded. I looked at Jace. Magnus was checking for any traumas.

"He's going to be okay. He's just going to be out for a couple of days," Magnus said.

I let go of the breath I was holding.

"Is it over?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, it's all over," Magnus said.

"We really need to clean up before our parents come back," I said.

"Damn, how long would it take?" Alec said.

"If we had other hands helping, it would be a lot more help," Magnus said. The boys carried Jace while we made our way back to the scene. To my surprise, the only bodies that were dead were the bodies of Eildion Demons. The shape shifters. I saw everyone else and smiled. The group came up to me and hugged me. I told them we had to clean up before they came back. They all agreed to help. Some of them started to clean outside and some of the others cleaned the inside. I went to the infirmary with the guys. I saw Hodge in there, healing his wounds. He sighed in relief to see that we were alive. Magnus was talking to Hodge while Alec and I started to heal ourselves. When we were done, we walked over to the bed where Jace lay. I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

Everything was going to be okay now.

_Two days later_

Jace was still knocked out. The guys put him in our bedroom so he could be somewhere more comfortable. I was in the Main Hall with Max. We were sitting on the steps.

"So your brother is gone," he said.

"Yes, he is gone," I said. Then I heard the door open and my parents and step parents came in.

"Mom, Dad!" Max exclaimed and ran up to them. Robert picked him up while the others piled in.

"So anything happen while we were gone?" he asked.

"Nope. Nothing happened at all," Isabelle said. We all smiled.

"Where's Jace?" Marsye asked.

"Sleeping," I said.

"Isn't it a little too early to sleep?" she asked.

"Um, he's just tired from training," Alec said. She nodded.

"Well, we are glad we are back from Shanghai. The Clave is such a pain," my mother said.

"Well, we're glad to see you guys too," I said. We had a group hug.

"So who wants to have lunch," Luke announced.

There was a lot of 'me'. I passed and went to check on Jace. He was still out. I sighed. I decided to shower. It was relaxing too. When I got out and changed, I looked at myself. I looked different. My stomach looked a little swollen. I touched it and felt a small kick. I gasped.

"No, this can't be happening," I said. I kept looking at my stomach. I was breathing heavily now. I took a deep breath and heard a groan. I went into the room and saw Jace sitting up.

"Jace," I said and walked over to him. I hugged him and sat on the side of the bed.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel a lot better than before," he said. He looked at me.

"Your burns are gone," he noticed. I smiled. Over the past two days, they disappeared. I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me but pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I know you Clary." I sighed.

"Jace, I think…..," I trailed off.

"You think what?" he asked, being patient. I looked into his eyes. They were so full of spirit and I didn't want them to distinguish. I bit my bottom lip.

"Clary, you know you can tell me anything, right," he said.

"Of course, I just don't know how to tell you," I said.

"Are you cheating on me, are you having an affair with another man?" he asked, his voice being full of anger.

"No, I am not having an affair with no one. I accepted you in my life and we will be together, forever," I said.

"Then what is it, Clary?" he asked.

I sighed again.

"Jace, I think I may be pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>So the fight between Sebastian and Jace is like the scene from when they are fighting in the City of Glass and Lilith and Simon from City of Fallen Angels. I hope you like my story and sorry it took forever. The next and final story to the series Is going to be calle Demons, Secrets, and True Love. I will be posting somewhat this week. Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


End file.
